The Angel of Love and Death
by jillian.magante
Summary: Isabella has been a Huntress for millennium but when she got into a mission to safe Godric from the Fellowship of the sun church at Dallas, Texas and staying at Louisiana, Shreveport and Bon Temps to stay with her Descendant Sookie Stackhouse to keep her out of Trouble. What will happened to her new life? will she find love? or she will avoid her love life and proceed her mission
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**I knew that I will see them both again but I can't make promises to myself about that part to see Godric and Eric. Although I have been a legendary huntress for more than a millennium but one time my teacher/master William told me that we hunters, who killed every supernatural who broke a law or we kill our enemy but we save and protect our family or friends, humans or not human, we just save them but that's not the only thing, I, Isabella Katarina Lovely Stackhouse is a decedent and ancestor of Susannah( Sookie) and Jason Stackhouse, I am a legendary and powerful huntress, who has a cross tattoo at my back and an ancient writing tattoo at my brachial arm.**_

_**I got freak first, why I got this tattoo's but my teacher told me that fate has chosen me as an ancient huntress but that's not the only thing I know but one of the elders told me that my blood isn't normal like them even normal humans but they told me that I have an ancestor who is a pureblood vampire but they told me that this vampire is dead because the humans at that time was scared and anxious about their existence in the earth itself so killed them one by one but my ancestor name Katarina also, she was pregnant before she died and get killed to a human, this baby she gave birth to her and give it to a human couple who will taking care of her.**_

_**For past generation the bloodline is always make it to an end because one of them get killed or Execution but one of them survive and the only left of the family and that's me, I've been with the Angel of the cross hunters, what the any kind of supernatural called us as hunters but I have a nick name because I'm a fierce full killer and they called me Angel of the death and Love, I manipulate my enemy and kill them like they are in a bloodbath. That's why they call me that for the rest of my existence.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Isabella has been summoned at her teacher/master office to tell her of what is her next mission, she was annoyed about that part but she was more annoyed why her teacher and friend summoned her in the morning!, she sigh and walking at the dark halls, leading her at her teacher office. When she arrive, she knock the door to wait a permission to come inside but at the same time her teacher grand the permission to come in, when she got inside she scowl at her friend.

" Really! William! Why did you called me in the early morning?!, I didn't sleep at all because of Gwen's childish pranks!? And you knew that they are doing stupid thing in the early morning and you didn't even give them a warning!" Isabella said with a frustrated tone.

" sorry Isa, I can't help it that your own partner and companions are like that but I can't help it if the elders order me to summoned you here in this early in the morning for your mission", William said with a calm tone.

Isa was frustrated and pissed at her teacher but when she heard that the elders order her friend/teacher for her next mission, she look at her friend with a blank expression on her face.

" what is my next mission William?, I have a feeling that this will be a big one and dangerous too", Isabella said with a blank expression. William nodded ay her and look at Isa deadly serious in the eyes.

" yes it is Isa, this mission will take more years my dear but this will lead you to Dallas Texas and Shreveport, Bon temps in Louisiana, where your family descendant live for hundreds years (Isabella wanted to protest but William hold his hand up to stop her) I know Isa but this mission is very important because at first you need to go to Dallas in Texas because of the Fellowship of the sun just make their move to kill a vampire for their hatred of the supernatural creatures but this vampires didn't do anything so they are doing it for no reason so they got one who sacrifice for his own race although his a sheriff of area nine", William tone was worried but with concern in it.

"and who would that be?", Isabella ask with a confused expression on her face.

William look concern at Isabella and look away for a while, he sigh and look at her once more straight at her eyes," that would be Godric my dear Isa", Isabella froze and was shocked that her own friend is in danger, her hands formed a fist and begin to turn white and her expression was blank but deep inside she felt rage, William saw how his own student and friend was upset and angry when it comes to her friends especially her love one, he keep his gaze at Isabella but when he saw Isa eye color change to blue to red color he flinch, he didn't expected that this would happened although the elders told him that it will be fine if he told Isabella this mission early as soon as possible, when he saw Isabella was going to explode of anger and rage he need to report fast before his student lose control.

" you need to go to Dallas as soon as possible because Isobel called us yesterday and report that they need help about getting godric out of that church and they need your help so the elders accept her request and they understood what is the situation down there so Isa be careful and o yeah almost forget you need to protect one of your granddaughter sookie from the other vampires like the queen of Louisiana Sophie-Ann and the king of Mississippi, who will be your own enemy in the near future", William said with a deadly tone.

Isa look at William with her red eyes gazing at his blue eyes with a serious expression," well since you explained it to me willy, I accept this mission," Isabella said with a cold tone.

" but before you disappeared and go to Dallas, Sookie is also there with her vampire boyfriend Who's name is Bill Crompton, this boyfriend of your granddaughter, don't trust him because he is working for Sophie-Ann for some time and she wants sookie because she is a Telepath so that's why the elders send you because you know how to protect your own Descendant family's and Eric is also there helping Isobel to get godric back although Eric wants his maker back safely and your grandson Jason is also there too who is pretending to be an ally with the fellowship of the sun and don't let anyone see your tattoo's yet because the rumors about you has spread worldwide even in the different dimension's and worlds that you are fearless killer but they don't know what is your identity and appearance so it's a rather surprise them and only Godric, Eric and sookie knows about you even Isobel but let her know that you are the huntress Isa because you always change you appearance and Good luck my dear, if you need some reinforcement, give us a call", William said with a cheery tone.

Isabella eyes came back to normal to her blue eye color and she nodded at her friend, she hug William good bye and get out of the office, when she start walking back to her room, she begin to call Isobel, Godric's second in command, to let her know that she will be coming tomorrow night at 7, Isobel said okay but told Isabella that let her know if she arrive at godri'c home, Isabella said okay and ended the call.

When she arrive at her room, she got inside and saw her maids is already there, packing all of her clothes even her guns, knife and samurai swords, she thank her personal maids for helping her, but when they are done, Isabella hug them and say good bye to them and promising them that she will visit them when her mission is done but her close personal maid and friend Eli hug her and told her be careful and promise her that she stay alive, Isabella said she promise and kiss Eli at her cheeks, when Eli is gone, Isabella grab her bags and go where the car is waiting for her outside.

But before she go where the car is waiting for her, someone is standing at the corner of the halls waiting for her but when she saw closely, she saw her friend," Isa be safe and call me if something bad happened to you", Mae said with a calm tone but Isa knew her friend was worried about her, she smiled at her friend and hug her tightly.

"i se va Mae, dor informeaza-ma ce se întâmplă aici, în România Bine", **(i will Mae, inform me what's going on in Romania okay),** Mae nodded and hug her again for the last time, she smiled and let go of her friend, she wave good bye and start walking where the car is waiting for her and they drive away, going to airport.

**Sometime later…. At private jet**

Isa is already calling her friend Brain and companion at Dallas, letting him know that she already sending one of her car Audi r8 and her motorcycle, Ducati 1098 at airport in Dallas, the rest send it at her home at Shreveport in Louisiana, for her to ride it later when she arrive at airport, Brain understood and told her see you later, she ended the call and put her cellphone in her bag and fall asleep at her sit.

Some hours later, the woman who is a flight attendant was shaking her to wake up and inform her that they already landed at Dallas, she look at the woman and smiled at her and thank her for waking her up, she stood up and walk out of the plane, she saw her car Audi R8 was already there with her motorcycle , Ducati 1098 but her friend and companion brain is also there waiting for her. When brain saw Isabella was walking where he was he smiled at her and hug her.

" Isa! It's been a while and wow you have become more beautiful and sexy, woman!," brain said with a cheerful expression, Isabella blush but the way brain look at her with pure lust and interest at her, she smirk at him but she look down at the way she dressed today, black top with rip skinny jeans and black high heel boots with black leather jacket, she look at brain again and shake her head and hug brain for greeting.

" It's been a while brain but I want to chat and hang out but we don't have time for this, and you got Godric's home address from willy? Because that's where we will meet Isobel", Isabella said with a serious tone.

Brain nodded and shake his head that he knew that Isabella is back to huntress mode," yeah I got it like 2 hours ago in my email inbox but we need to go because Isobel called me just now when you just landed that they are planning to get Godric today and William give me this 3 days ago and told me give you this necklace that can protect you from any supernatural who can't glamour you or more and here is the bracelet to control your powers Isa".

Isa nodded and take the necklace and bracelet, she put it on her neck and wrist, both of them start walking where her car and motorcycle is but Isabella told brain to ride her Audi R8 and she will ride her Ducati, brain nodded and got inside the car and she walk where her motorcycle is and hop on and grab the helmet and start it, before they drove away from the airport, brain gave Isabella a wireless headphone for her cellphone so that they can communicate, she thank brain and put her helmet again and both of them drove away from the airport, the ride was long and fast but brain is letting her know that she won't be meeting not only Isobel but Sookie Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Bill Crompton and Godric's nest, she replied she know that she will meet them and willy already informed her and the conversation was ended but Isabella follow brain where godric's home is so they both drive fast at the road and some minutes later they reach godric's home.

When they arrive, Isabella caught a sight of a vampire woman, who is standing at the front porch of the house, she recognize her immediately that this vampire is Isobel, she stop at the front of the house itself and brain got out of the her car and she hop out of her Ducati and start walking where Isobel is standing. When they approach Isobel, she smiled at Isabella and kissed her cheek and the same thing as she did with brain to greet them.

" Isabella, Brain it's been a while, I'm sorry if I called you both now but Isabella you have change my dear, I knew you always change your appearance", Isobel said with a smile on her face.

"it's fine Isobel, we are here to help you and your nest after all and I know, I have to do it for my mission, sorry", Isabella said with a sorry expression on her face.

" thank you Isabella but….( Isabella frown at Isobel) nobody doesn't know that you are here my dear because some of the vampires in godric's nest doesn't know you and they won't where the fellowship of the sun is especially Eric who is always asking me if you are coming so I keep it a secret, so everyone is already there and we need to go now", Isobel said with a serious expression on her face.

Isabella sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, she look at brain straight at his eyes," brain stay here ad report to me if something happened here,( brain nodded at her) and Isobel let's go before it's too late", Isobel nodded and both of them start walking where the Audi and Ducati are.

When they stood where her car and motorcycle is, Isa told Isobel to ride her Audi and she will ride her Ducati to not let the member of the fellowship get suspicious about them, Isobel agreed and Isa gave the keys to Isobel.

Isobel got inside the car and start the car, Isabella grab the helmet and start her motorcycle and wait for Isobel to lead the way.

Sometime later they both arrive at the church, Isa and Isobel park a little bit far from the church and go inside the church in a sneaky way, when they got inside and go at the stairs to lead them at the balcony and then Isa and Isobel saw the scene below them but what shocked them both that they saw Eric was laying at the table with a lot of silver all over his body.

Isabella was felt a huge emotion when she saw Eric like that helpless, she look away from Eric and look at Isobel and told her it's time and let nest know that they need help, Isobel nodded and disappeared in front of her.

Isabella was thinking what she will do next to save everyone even her two cousins who is captured from the fellowship of the sun because she knew there's a huge bloodbath inside of this damn church with all of this pathetic humans who doesn't know nothing about how dangerous the vampires are.

That's where the action starts


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Isabella was frustrated about this stupid humans, she sigh and look below her again and look at her granddaughter and look at the other side of building her grandson, who was held by Steve Newlin's pathetic humans but what it caught her eye that her feisty granddaughter is protesting about something to let go of Eric, she smirk and she begin to prepare her bow and arrow, she check her samurai swords at her side of her jeans and her guns who has a special symbols with a cross in it.

She grab her bow and arrow and she concentrate who will she strike first, she look at the other side of the building and strike one of the humans who held Jason her grandson then when prepare to strike and concentrate at the man who held Jason she let go the arrow and the arrow just strike the man at his chest, he end up killed and he fall down at the balcony, the same happened at the other man who held him.

Jason was shocked and surprise who the hell did that and save his ass of, when he look at the other side, he saw a beautiful woman who has a long brown hair with a red stripes on it and her hair was held up with a pony tale but he was shocked that her eyes change color to blue to red color, he saw this woman is strong and feisty like his sister who is now striking the humans below her but he doesn't know that this woman is his ancestor and descendant from his dad side of the family.

When Isabella saw one of the man spotted her at the balcony, she cursed under her breath and doesn't have a choice to jump out of the balcony and fight the humans, then when she jump, she landed in front of Steve Newlin, every vampires and Humans froze where they stood and room was silent when Isabella straight up and look at Steve deadly in the eye with her red eyes and he stood silent and froze at his spot, she saw this stupid human expression was shocked and feared that he knew that Isabella is a huntress, Isa smirk evilly at him and take out her gun in front of him and point it out at his head.

" really Steve, this is fucking nonsense, you shouldn't have to do this bullshit", Isabella said with a cold tone with the accent.

Sookie and Jason was shocked and impressed, the other vampires in the same room was surprise that this woman is helping them, some of the vampires who knew Isabella was happy and surprise that their friend and mistress is here to help them but sookie knew that her grandmother has reason to be here, as for Jason who doesn't know nothing about his grandmother, as for bill who has a blank expression and he cursed under his breath that sookie's family is here although Sophie-Ann already warned him about some family will come over and they doesn't know who is she.

Isabella turn around and gaze at sookie and gave her a quiet message that she need to realize Eric from the silvers around his body, she nodded at Isa and push the man away from her so that she can help Eric.

Isabella return her gaze at Steve and look at him dead in the eye with her red eyes again, Steve flinch the way Isabella look at him and can't help it to look back at her in the eye," Steve you have broken the law from the supernatural world even human law, the elders wants to see you as soon as possible, you need to go back to Romania at transylvania castle where the elders is waiting for your stupid crimes", Isabella said with a cold tone.

Steve smirk at her," o really Isabella, I rather kill you now", Steve gaze at his human companions and they begin to get close to Isabella, she saw that the man begin to get close to her and look at them one by one deadly in the eye, Steve's man flinch at her when they saw her eyes are red.

She smirk at Steve and his mans and close her eyes, she concentrate what enemy will do next, the man's came more closer and they look at steve and he nodded at them that they have permission to kill her, sookie and Jason wanted to help Isabella but bill and Isobel stop them and whisper at their ear that they need to trust her and they can't not interfere, so they nodded and froze where they stood and look at Isabella who is calming her aura.

Eric stood there and was looking at Isabella with a wide eye and a shocked expression on his face, he can't believe that his own precious friend is finally here but he was confused why he was drawn to her when he look at her and he doesn't understand about this special feelings towards Isabella, Eric thought he needs to talk to Godric about this, when something interrupt his thoughts, he gaze at Isabella once again and he saw Isa eye color change a deeper crimson mix with black color on her eye.

The humans was anxious and feared to Isabella that her eye color change into demon eye color, that's what they called, she smirk at the humans who stay back and look at her with feared expression.

" if I were you Steve, don't let your pathetic soldiers to come and get me, in the end they will get killed like rats", Isabella said with a cold tone, she gaze at Steve and look at him coldly.

Steve flinch at her and he stayed quiet, his companion was waiting for him for his command but he just froze where he stood and keep his mouth shut, Isabella smirk once more and point her gun at Steve again, she begin talking in a different language that only Godric and Eric know.

"se fossi in te, stupido cazzo, comandare i tuoi amici qui e dire loro di andare a casa e non tornare mai più qui** (****if I were you, you stupid fuck, command your friends here and tell them to go home and never come back here)",** Isabella said with a cold tone.

Steve didn't reply but he knew what language Isabella spoke of, he gaze at his man and nodded, one of his man back of but one disobey him, Luke McDonald grab a gun and a sword and he point the gun at her and pull the trigger when Isabella heard that someone pull a trigger and is going to shoot at her, she back flip and the bullet missed her, Steve cursed at his breath and take a sword from the dead body at the floor.

" I rather kill you myself Isabella, KILL ALL THE VAMPIRES NOW!", steve shout at his companions," I don't think so psychopath" Isabella said under her breath.

Luke begin to shoot at her again but he missed her and Steve begin to attack Isabella with his sword but Isa was fast enough to block it, every vampires and Humans was fighting each other, as for sookie and Jason they were also fighting but bill is protecting sookie who attack her, as for Eric is also fighting but he gaze stayed at Isabella who is fighting Newlin and any other man who attack her from behind.

Isabella saw that Eric was watching her fighting with Steve and any other man who attack her but someone caught her off guard, some man slash her from behind and her front but they missed the contact of her skin so her jacket and top was rip open at the back, Isabella curse and can't take it anymore but in the matter of minutes she felt some sharp point slash her top and jacket again and now her clothes was rip into shreds.

She doesn't have top anymore, only her lace bra, Isabella curse under her breath that her teacher warn her about this damn shit. So she point her gun at the man who destroyed her clothes and shoot at his leg, the man screamed at his own pain and fall back, all of the man stay back accept newlin who attack her again but this time she has enough and punch steve at his stomac, he fall at the floor and curse.

When everyone saw Isabella's tattoo, Steve's companion froze and they have a horror expression in their faces, Isabella ignore everyone's gasp and concentrate at Newlin, she walk where Steve laid at the floor and grab his neck.

" you and your wife is a sick bastards, who fucking break a damn law!", Isabella said with a rage in her tone.

Steve's has a horror expression on his face when he saw the tattoo at Isabella's brachial arm with the ancient writing on it, but the more shocked is that this woman is the legendary and powerful huntress who also a fierce full killer for century's and can killed him easily, her name is the angel of love and death. Isabella saw Steve's expression and she smiled evilly at him.

" so now you know, I'm the huntress, what everyone called me the angel of love and death, I know you fear me Steve and you fucking companions rip my damn clothes but I can't kill you because certain someone will get upset at me, I will call the guards to send you to Romania in Transylvania castle so that my mission here in Dallas is done", Isabella said with a cold tone.

Eric saw his maker standing beside Isobel who his expression was blank but his expression has a worried look on his face but his eyes didn't match his expression, he saw rage in his eyes also he can feel his emotion in their bond with pure rage, worried and anxious, he was confused at first but when he saw Isabella's back was drop of her own blood, Eric felt the same way what godric is feeling now.

Isabella felt 4 eyes looking at her with a sharp glare, when she turn around she saw godric and Eric looking at her with a concern expression but she can see at their eyes was pure rage and mix with concern, she sigh and called brain to tell the guards to come and get Steve here at the church, Brain said he will be on their way, and ended the call.

She gaze at Steve again and told him something that no one expected her to say something," I don't want any of your damn soldiers around this vampire in the same room, if someone sacrifice for their life for you, I have the right to kill you, that's what the elders told me", Isabella said with a fierce full tone.

Steve nodded at Isa and she saw Steve understood what she mean so she stand up and back away from the human but when she stand she felt pain at her back and she saw her own blood flow freely at her back, she cursed under her breath, in the matter of time, she felt someone touch her back and barking some order at the vampire behind her.

She turn around and saw godric who is telling her to stay quiet and let him healed her, she smiled at him and nodded, godric called Eric and he flash in a vampire speed in front of godric, his maker told him to heal Isabella as soon as possible, Eric nodded and bite his wrist and give his blood for Isabella.

Isabella gladly accepted and drink Eric's blood, some seconds later her wounds are healed, she put Eric's wrist away from her mouth and look at him in the eye and smiled at him with a happy expression.

"tack eric för ditt eget blod och hej till dig också", **(thanks eric for your own blood and hello to you too).**

Eric smiled at her but he was worried about her since he saw she was badly hurt, so she grab Isabella's chin and lean more closer to her, she look at Eric's eyes who has tones of emotion behind it and in 2 seconds Eric kissed Isabella at first with passion and love in it, Isabella grab Eric's neck to make him come closer to her but their kiss didn't last long because someone clear his throat, Isabella growl and Eric chuckle at her so they broke the kiss and look at the person who was smirking at them both and that is Godric himself.

" I would love to see the scene before me but we can't stay here,( godric look at every vampire inside the room) everyone go back at my home and we will see each other there as for Stan, Isobel and Hugo will stay here with me, go now!", godric said with a calm tone.

Everyone nodded and disappeared, as for the humans who just walk away and doesn't want to get in trouble with the huntress who is in the building, as for Steve who keep his mouth shut is waiting for the guard who will take him at Romania.

Isabella caught the sight of Brain and the Guards, they walk where they stood and look at Isabella with a confused expression," what the hell happened to you Isa?", brain ask with a concern tone.

She sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose," I fight this bitch here and one of his companion rip my damn shirt and my leather jacket off me so this happened!", Isabella said with a frustrated tone.

Eric and godric smirk at Isabella and she glare at the both of her vampires," okay enough with this damn shit, Brain send this damn shit out of here and send him to the elders at Romania",

" high high captain", brain said with a cheerful expression.

The guards grab steve and they start walk away with brain, as for sookie and Jason who just keep looking at Isabella, bill whisper at sookie that they need to go, they can't stay here any longer, sookie nodded and told Jason they need to go.

Isabella heard everything and called sookie," granddaughter I need to talk to you soon, I'll see you at godric's home", sookie nodded and start walking away with bill and Jason. Isabella gaze at everyone who stayed behind.

" we need to go guys, I will see you all at your home godric and Eric, Isobel take my audi r8, and I need to do something",Everyone nodded but Eric look at her and handed her his jacket," you needed lover", Isabella smiled at him and take his jacket from him and she kissed his cheek.

Everyone got outside of the building and Isobel and Hugo walk where the Audi park where also the Ducati motorcycle park, Eric and Godric saw Isabella is heading at her Ducati and grab the helmet and start the motorcycle, she head where Eric and Godric is standing beside an SUV," I know you both are suspiciously but I will explained it soon when I came back, I'll see you both soon," Isabella said with a calm tone.

Both of them nodded and Isabella drove away. What Isabella is in a hurry, they felt something is wrong but they knew that Isabella can handle it, the only thing they can do for her to make her stronger is just wait and send confidence for her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Isabella's POV**

I drove away and go to Godric's house where Brain and the Guards are with this bastard Newlin is, I know the godric's nest and the rest will come soon so I have to arrive there as soon as possible but brain called me and told me that they are already arrive at godric's and the nest and the rest didn't come yet so I have a time to spare.

But I told brain that I saw Luke McDonald with some of his companions is in a van with a wood stake, bullets and silver, I was thinking deeper what the hell are they doing so I heard from the other end of the line that brain is asking Steve what are they planning next.

" I don't know what are you talking about Isabella", Newlin said with a calm tone, my patience was low this minute but right now I can't get distracted because I'm in a damn road, if I didn't concentrate I will get into an accident, ugh damn it!.

" NEWLIN IF YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL ME THE TRUTH JUST HELP ME G… TALK THIS DAMN SHIT MAN!", I shout at the phone, at the other line of my phone was quiet I knew Steve doesn't want me to get pissed, in a couple minutes Steve gave up.

" fine, they are coming here and Luke will sacrifice his life and killed himself with that damn bomb, Happy now Isabella that you know our plan, I told them if I get killed or capture just proceed the plan," my temper today was short but I relax immediately, I felt the bond with Eric who is sending my worried and concern, I sigh and stay behind the van where Luke McDonald and the other 3 man who is riding in the damn car, I'm lucky I came with motorcycle today or else I won't complete my mission here in Dallas.

A couple of minutes we arrive at Godric's house, my phone vibrate and I saw that brain give me a message telling me that everyone is already inside celebrating Godric's return and my Granddaughter and Grandson is safe, I sigh in relief and look at the 4 man who will end Godric's party.

I felt frustrated and doesn't have a choice but to kill this man or just capture them, although the elders and willy told me, I can kill them if I need too but Godric will get upset at me so I choose to kill them instead spare them.

So I hop out from my motorcycle and take off my helmet, i grab my guns and reload it, I prepare myself and wait if the time is right to just kill them, Luke told the 3 man to stay outside and guard the gates, the 3 man nodded and said good luck, Luke nodded and walk in front of the door and go inside.

Now It's the time to move or else I won't be in there in time, so I walk where the 3 man stood at the gate and I have to distract them so I start walking like a super model to make them want me and one of the man caught my gaze and he look at me hungrily but he wait for me to arrive where he stood, I was in front of him in a couple of seconds and he look at me up and down, I felt disgust that this old son of bitch is looking at me like a sandwich.

" excuse me miss, you can't come here because this is a private meeting", the blond one said with a seductive tone, I knew this blondie is lying to me so I smiled at me," I'm sorry boys but I don't have time to play your pathetic games, whatever you FOTS is planning, you won't fucking proceed!", I said with a cold tone

They look at each other and look at me again," miss how did you know we are FOTS?", the black head ask me, I sigh and look at him coldy," because i just know, now gentle man, I will ask you nicely, get out of my way or do I have to force you", I said with a serious tone.

" I'm sorry, we can't miss, the one who order us said we can't let anyone go inside or out", the blondie said with a frustrated tone, now my patience isn't here anymore so my eyes change to crimson mix with black color on it," don't fucking make me mad bastard get out of my way or I will kill you!", I said with a cold tone.

They didn't move and look at me with a feared expression on their face but they have a fighting stance," you have to come through us first lady", the black head said, I smirk at them and smiled evilly," as you wish boys", I said with a calm tone.

I change my stance in fighting one, and told them bring it on, the blondie come forward and we begin to fight, the other also came forward helping his companion but this two pathetic humans failed, the other man who has brown hair, he stood still but he has a gun in the hand.

" Bitch FREEZE or you will be killed right now if I shoot you", I smirk at him and shake my head," shoot now if you have too", he pulled the trigger and I run forward to him, I kick his hand and he missed me, I knock him out and he lay at the floor.

His two companions was also beat and was out cold, I smirk at them and start walking inside of the house where Luke McDonald and the others, but when I'm almost in the living room I heard him telling everyone that he is the member of the fellowship of the sun Bla Bla, I was in a panic ad start running because I knew he has a damn silver bomb strapped at his chest so I take my guns out and was in front of Luke instantly who is shocked and surprise expression in his face that I was fast enough to get my ass here.

I point my gun in front of his face and his chest," don't fucking think about it Luke, if you activated that damn bomb , who has strapped at your chest, i will kill you right now", I said coldly, Luke look at the door and thought if his companions are coming to help him, I smirk at him and begin to laugh at his expression who has a scared look.

" your 3 man is out cold because I knock them out because they are annoying as fuck to not let me go in", I caught Eric smirk at me and shake his head, Sookie and Jason froze and look at me with a surprise look, bill was in front of sookie, protecting her like always, Godric look at me and was impressed at me but the way he look at me was pure lust and desire, Isobel, Stan and Hugo Froze and they were looking at me with a surprise expression, the rest they just froze at their spot and wait what will happened.

" how did you know that we plan this?", Luke said with a panic expression, I smiled evilly at him and shake my head," I just heard you and your 3 man who is planning to come here and you just make a scene here and sacrifice your life so I rather kill you with my two hands Luke, right here, right now," I said, Luke begin to panic and he grab push me which is unexpected and grab my samurai and point it at me

" you fucking Whore! You know we need to do this, that Woman( he pointed at sookie) just betrayed our race! Even you!", Luke shout at me, every vampire begin to growl, I sigh and shake my head," look Luke I'm not a Human anymore, ( my eyes begin to change color to crimson again which I didn't know that my eyes is back to normal), and I have live for millennia, so if I were you, I rather shut up and give up", I said coldly.

" I don't think so BITCH!", Luke said, he start attacking me with the sword, I put my guns behind my pocket and take out my twin daggers and I block him," Bad idea Luke, my two mates are here, if they saw blood in me, they will kill you themselves", I said with amusement tone, I saw Godric and Eric was standing a little closer to me, their expression was blank but their eyes has a rage in it.

I put my concentration on Luke who is still attacking me, a couple of minutes I grow bored and kick his Stomach for me to send him flying across the room, he landed at his butt and he didn't stand but he smirk at me, I was confused why the hell he was smirking at me but when I felt something is missing then I look down I saw Eric's jacket is turn to shreds, I grew frustrated and embarrassed at the same although when I turn around I saw Eric and Godric expressions on their face but what surprise me, they have lust in their own eyes, but as for everybody in the room Gasp at me, I roll my eyes and look at Luke once more.

" Thank you Luke for letting everybody knows that I am the huntress but tell me why in the hell Steve Fucking Newlin send you here? There is a huge fucking reason", I ask Luke with cool expression on my face.

Luke begin to panic and look at Steve who also has the same expression as Luke, I raised my eyebrows at them and gaze at brain who also looking at Luke and Newlin with a suspicious expression.

I sigh and look at Brain who just nodded at me, he knows what I will do to this bastard who was sitting his ass at the floor with a panic expression on his damn face, I shake my head and I put my daggers at my back pockets, I take out my guns and reloaded it and point it to Luke who was beginning to shake his ass off from fear, I smirk at him and look deadly at him in his eyes.

" Tell me young man, why the hell Steve send you here for? If you don't answer me, ( I said in a harsher and deadly tone) I will torture you then kill you, I said, Eric and Godric with the rest of vampires inside in this room smirk at me as for my granddaughter, her expression was surprise but relax a little bit and Jason who has a blank expression but I know he wanted to laugh so he just put his hands at his mouth for not to laugh out loud.

Luke begin to panic again and gazed at Steve, who has a give up look on his face, I smiled that I know, they will tell me soon the freaking damn truth, although I'm damn sleepy ugh!, Luke look at me and sigh and his expression change to panic to serious one," okay Isabella the truth is that Steve had a deal with the Queen of Louisiana and King of Mississippi, Sophie-Ann and Russell Edgington, they wanted Sookie Stackhouse ( he look at Sookie's direction) because of her ability but when they knew that you are related to Mrs. Stackhouse here, they change their mind and wanted you both now Mrs. Stackhouse because you are the Legendary and powerful huntress who has the name of the Angel of Love and Death and I don't know if this rumor is true but you are the Daughter of hades and Granddaughter of prince Nail Brigant, so Steve here accept it and was looking for your granddaughter and yourself but both of the damn vampires got impatience, they were scaring this bastard for a long time and that fucking bastard ( he point at steve) has a plan how to get you both, poof the plan work but failed, here we are this had happened fucking son of bitch!, Luke shout at Steve.

I sigh and massage my forehead, I wanted to throw up and run away but I can't, I look around me and saw that the vampires froze at their spot when they were listening the damn truth, Sookie was surprise but she walk at my direction then she grab my hand and stay beside me and look up at me with a concern expression on her cute face as for my two lovers/ friend, they were shocked but the look on their faces who has a blank expression but I can see they both are in a high alert, my companion brain knew about this so he sigh and gazed at me with a worried look.

" yeah that's true but…( I look at Luke deadly in the eye(my eyes still red until now)) if this two vampire monarch in a different Area want me and sookie( sookie squeeze my hand) come and get me with my own dead body", I said with a venom on my tone.

Luke and Steve flinch at me, I smirk and gazed at godric, he nodded at me and look at my companion(Brain) and bark orders at him and the guards to send Steve and Luke at Romania as soon as possible to the elders, they nodded and grab Luke and Steve away, Brain walk where me and Sookie stood and look at both of us.

" Isa, here's a another necklace from your father, he send it for you when you were busy so he told me to give it to you ( I race my eyebrow and I was confused, brain sigh) he told me this necklace will help you and when the time is right, your true powers will come out soon, that's what he told me",

I sigh and nodded, brain hug me and told me he will see me in a couple of days at Bon Temps, brain and the guards disappeared with Steve and luke, Eric and godric look at me and sookie with a blank expression, the look on their faces is telling me "we need to talk now" I sigh and start walking with sookie beside me at the direction where they stood.

I close my eyes and my eye color is back to blue, I keep my gazed at the two vampires and shake my head, this is hard than I thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Eric Pov**

Why in the hell Isobel wanted to keep this a secret from us and Godric? That Isabella is here, saving our asses again ugh!, my own maker look upset at Isobel about this but when I feel Godric's emotion in our bond that he is shocked, anger, Frustrated, upset and worried, I knew this emotion is for Isa, although I feel the same.

What surprise me the most that she became more beautiful, she look alike like sookie but the big difference is Isa has a brown hair and that beautiful blue eyes as for sookie she has a blond hair with brown eyes, but the shape of their face is Isa has a heart shaped face and her body has a beautiful and sexy shape of her own body, damn that curves, she has the right spot! As for sookie she also is sexy and beautiful but Isa already beat her for her beauty, DAMN IT they are family! Gosh!

When I keep looking at Isa, she look at me straight into my eyes and she smirk and wink at me at the same time, she knew I was already turn on but yeah I've missed her since the last time I saw her.

Isa told us that she need to talk to us about something important accept bill who doesn't want to leave sookie at her side, Sookie told bill that it's fine, they will see each other at the hotel, Bill was damn stubborn and told sookie he will wait for her at the living room where the rest of the nest was, Sookie nodded and kiss bill's cheek, Isa just roll her eyes and start walking in the halls, Isobel and Hugo lead us to a room then Stan close the door behind us.

Godric and I sit at the other side of the couch, Sookie and Isa at the other couch as for Isobel, Hugo and Stan sit at the single chairs, the room was silent at first but Godric end the awkward silence in the room.

" Isa, it's been a while, I didn't know my second in command ask a huntress help to get me from the Fellowship, why did you accept it?", Isa's expression was blank and her eyes was cold like steel, I flinch in that part because the way she look at godric" it means she isn't happy at all what Godric ask her" my maker's emotion in our bond he felt anxious about this but he knows that Isa won't hurt his feelings like in the past.

" yes _**Godric**_it's been a while but your second in command ask the elders that she need my help to set you free although I know what you are thinking again _**my friend**_, and I accept it because it's not the only mission I have to save your ass godric, it's also my granddaughter although I called her my cousin, sookie, needs my protection from my future enemy like what you heard, the queen of Louisiana and the King of Mississippi, they want us both but dear ( she look at sookie) your boyfriend, Bill Crompton is also one of them, he works for Sophie-Ann, that's why I came here to protect you and warn you although it's your decision to believe me and trust me or just don't believe me," she said in a calm tone.

Sookie has a blank expression and Isa just hug her and whisper "she's sorry that this had happened to her" sookie just hug her tightly and cry at Isa's neck, she comfort her like her child but what is impressed me the most is that her emotion for her granddaughter/cousin is love, adore and concern, this emotions from her is strong but Isa is a though, feisty and strong woman I ever seen, although I keep it a secret and deny it when Godric ask me if I fall for her but the truth I've already fallen for her since I saw her in 1890 at England but my maker always tease me about that part.

My thoughts were interrupt when Isa was having a conversation to Godric, Isobel, Stan and Hugo about what she discover when she was inside the church and what she heard," I rather want to tell you the truth but Isobel( she look at Isobel with a concern expression) you will get hurt,"( Isobel sigh and wait for Isa to start talking again)", I heard that one human in your own nest, godric that had betrayed you, I know sookie heard it from his mind a few hours ago but I overheard from the members while me and Isobel just arrive in the church that this human from your nest his name is Hugo "( Isa look at his direction in a cold look on her face but she look away from him and look at godric , me and the rest again)" he is the one who betrayed you all, although he is your own bond Isobel, I know Hugo block his bond to you, so that you won't know his emotion while his inside of the church talking to Steve's wife and himself a month ago".

Isobel look at Hugo with a shocked expression, as for the rest of us look at him with a rage expression on our faces, Hugo look panic and Isabella sigh and shake her head," how the hell you know about this Isa?", hugo ask her with a shaking tone.

" I know because one of my friends and companion told the elders and reported it, they already start to investigate about this things before this had happened, that's why they want me to do this mission before I got a report from my friends and companions that godric and my granddaughter end up kidnap or hurt and I will end up pissed and lose control ( Isabella's eye change to blue to red color) and remember I am the daughter of hades and granddaughter of Nial so don't underestimate me HUMAN!", Isa said with a cold tone.

Hugo just keep his mouth shut and he look down in shame? Shocked? I don't know who cares but the way Isa just stood up at Hugo, my cock just twitch in response, Isa has change more Feisty than sookie, this make me more impressed, godric's emotion is telling me that he felt lust for her so damn this woman has balls, it makes me want her more.

I don't know what will happened soon but I know that this WOMAN…..Isabella Katarina Lovely Stackhouse is me and godric's future wife and mate, this is going to be interesting than I thought


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 normal Pov**

Hugo shut his mouth when Isabella just protest what he just said to her, but the room stayed in an awkward silent and that silence didn't last long, Sookie look at her grandmother/cousin and forgot that Isa doesn't have top on.

" Grandma, you don't have a top on, you forgot to put one on", sookie whisper at Isa's ear, Isa look down at her half naked body and sigh, she already know about this but they know that the vampire inside in the same room heard sookie what her granddaughter just said.

Isobel stood up and sigh, she look at Isa's direction," C'mon Isabella, you need something to wear before Godric or Eric will come to you and bite you", Isobel said with a tease mix with sad tone, Isabella sigh and nodded at her.

The two ladies disappeared in the same room and go upstairs to get Isa something to dress as for the rest at the previous room, Godric told Sookie to stay beside Eric if something bad happened, for the rest who go out of the room and go back at the party, but as for Hugo, godric told him that they need to wait for Isobel and Isabella of what they will do to him.

Sookie, Eric and Godric just go back at the party and they mingle to the vampires and human who is at the living room.

**Isabella's Pov**

Me and Isobel got inside one of her rooms, she told apologize what Hugo did and betrayed Godric, I told her that it's okay, nobody isn't prefect after all, she cried and hug me tightly, I comforted her and telling her that everything will be fine.

She stand back from me and told me thank you but she told me she will be back to get me something to dress and I nodded at her, a couple of minutes she came back with a dress, this dress is a Sexy High Neck Corset Lace Mini Black Cocktail Dresses with red inside it and the damn shoes is a red and black Platform Pumps Sexy High Heels Shoes.

Damn I like it, Isobel told me that she will leave me to dress up and she will see me down stairs but before she leave she told me that she had make up at the side of her room with a mirror in it, I nodded at her and said thank you.

When she disappeared I start taking off my clothes and go inside of Isobel's bathroom to take a shower, I stayed there for a couple of minutes then I got out of the bathroom and dress up what Isobel give it to me with the high heels.

A couple of minutes later I was doing my make- up and hair, I put some red lipstick and put my hair up to a pony tail and straight it with an iron, when I was done i look at my cellphone if I have a message for emergency or some report from the elders or willy and Brain. But I got one message from my friends who also a hunters, telling me that Lorena Krasiki is in the area, she is coming to Godric's home for some business or just a spy for the king of Mississippi.

I curse under my breath and put my things in Isobel bag. When I'm done putting my things in the damn bag, I put a belt at my thigh and put my gun there so whenever if someone wants to mess up with me, they will end up hurt. Then when i was done, I got out of the room and walk downstairs.

I saw everyone is fine but what bothers me that they are looking where sookie And bill is but one concerns me more that my granddaughter is laying at the table and LORENA is Grabbing sookie at her neck to choke her? Or kill her.

My eyes change color to red one, I got pissed but I was worried about my granddaughter but what is making me more pissed is that Lorena almost bite Sookie at her neck but Godric grab's Lorena's neck and ordering her to Retract her fangs now.

I smirk and look at the scene in front of me, I knew that Lorena is in big trouble although I didn't heard nor care what Lorena was telling godric and godric telling her because I heard that Godric is order Lorena to get out of the Area and his nest now before Dawn starts.

Lorena nodded to godric that she understood so Godric let go of her and turn around to look at Sookie that he is concern of her and grab her shoulders for her to stand up and asking her if she is okay, my granddaughter reply to godric that she is okay, I sigh in relief but what caught my sight that Lorena isn't walking out of the house but she was getting something inside her bag because she has a black glove's on and couple of seconds she take something out that is a silver knife with an ancient writing in it, this knife is from a legendary huntresses.

But that's not all. Her next move is that she will going to stab Godric's back, I curse under my breath and run as fast for me to pass by the vampires and humans who is inside the damn room although in a couple of seconds I was already in front of Godric to protect him. I take out my guns from my tights and reload it and point it at Lorena's head.

Lorena was speechless and froze at her spot. I have known that this damn knife almost stab my own skin but that's good. I look at her in a cold stone expression, she thought I won't be here but I knew she is working for Russell Edgington to spy what is happening. I hate this bitches and bastards who always ruined my first day in Dallas.

I look at Lorena's expression who wore fear, Regret and anxious on her face, I smirk at her and shake my head although i know that this is going to be interesting part," cosa stai facendo qui Lorena? ha fatto il re del Mississippi voi ordinato di spiare su di me e mia nipote o semplicemente costano problema qui, e ciao anche a te Lorena **(What are you doing here Lorena? did the king of Mississippi ordered you to spy on me and my niece or simply cost problem here and hello to you too Lorena,)**", I said in a bitter and bored tone

She look at me with a shocked and surprise expression on her face but the way she gazed at me with her green eyes, she can't keep an eye contact at me because she knew my eye color is red like my father hades. Lorena keep the knife point at me and replied of what I just said," ciao anche a te Isabella, come hai fatto a saperlo a tale proposito? Isabella? **(Hello to you too Isabella, how did you know about that? Isabella?)**".

I smirk at her evilly and gazed at her in a pity way," noi cacciatori sempre aiutiamo a vicenda e mi avete sottovalutato donna, tu sei lo stesso di Sophie-Ann e mi dispiace per provocarti cagna, basta male il mio nipote e toccarla, così ho piuttosto voi e il vostro bambino cazzo di uccidere voi **(we hunters always help each other and you have underestimated me woman, you are the same as Sophie-Ann and I'm sorry for teasing you bitch, you just hurt my niece and touch it, so I rather you and your baby fucking kill you)**", I told her with my huntress voice.

She shiver and look at Bill for help although that bastard didn't do anything and just look at us with fear on his expression, my smirk grew more even Eric who also has a smirk on his face and shake he shake his head, I sigh and look back at Lorena who has a anxious expression." Sono lorena dispiace in questo momento voi e il vostro bambino è stare con me ed è agli arresti domiciliari, sarò uno dei miei compagni di guardare a voi e il vostro bambino maledetto perché in questo momento se mi disobbedisci la tua vita e il tuo bambino, la vita s si concluderà proprio qui e ora **(i'm sorry lorena right now you and your child is staying with me and is under house arrest, i will one of my companions to look at you and your damn child because right now if you disobey me your life and your child's life will end right here and now)**", I said to her with my huntress voice.

Lorena scowled at me and look at bill who also has a worried look. Sookie was confused but she understand that if my voice change in to huntress tone, she knew that I'm very serious right now so she keep her mouth shut. As for Eric who has a smirk on his face, I know his impressed at me right now as for godric who smiled at me that means his happy that I didn't do anything to kill this bitch in front of me right now.

My eyes didn't leave at Lorena's face because I know that she will attack me so I didn't let my guard down," put your knife down Lorena and put your hands up, if you disobey me, I will fucking kill you with no mercy", I said in a cold steel tone.

She did what I ask her and put the knife down. I grab the knife away from her but I still point my gun to her head for my safety. Everybody inside the room again froze at their spot but I didn't care. I look at my shoulder to see godric's face who is surprise but the way he look at Lorena was pure rage, I sigh and whisper to godric to send all of his nest to go home for tonight.

He sigh and nodded at me, he turn around and look at his nest eye to eye and told them in a calm tone that they need to go home because we have something important to take care off. Everybody nodded and disappeared in a flash out of the room. The humans also disappeared when they go inside of their rooms although they are godric's staf.

I look back at Lorena and grab her neck," now woman, sit down and we will talk with your god damn child." I said with a cold steel voice. Bill just started walking and sit beside Lorena who just sit her ass off, I smirk the way bill act, he look like a child get caught getting a cookie from a cookie jar.

Eric and godric sit at the single chair behind me with Sookie and Jason. Hugo also sit at the single chairs beside Jason. Isobel and Stan just leaned at the wall behind Lorena where she sat. as for me i sat at the single chair where I can see everybody but I keep my gun beside me for emergency if Lorena or bill want to attack me.

When the room was silent and everybody was waiting for me to speak, I just pinch the bridge of my nose and our conversation need to start now before dawn starts," now Lorena and bill as you know, I have known your stupid plans although I find it interesting and adventure but your plans end here my dear once because I have to report it to William, he will find this shit interesting when he heard this," I said in a calm tone.

Lorena's expression change into a panic one, the same thing with bill's expression. I smirk at them but I know I will scared them to death and let them suffer for the rest of their eternity. But not tonight because I need to report this shit to William. So I grab my Samsung S3 and call that fucker of my master/friend who I know is doing some cute activity right now. When the ring start, I know he will answer me in the third ring and bingo I was right he did answer it in the third ring.

**( The bold writing is William the normal one is Isa…enjoy )**

"_**hello Isa, what can I do for you love?", willy said with a sleepy and teasing voice**_

Crap I thought this guy is doing some activity like have sex or something but I was wrong ugh and since when he call me that, this damn shit! Teasing me like an idiot. I don't have a choice but to tease him also!

"_hello sweetie, I'm just here to report you something about Lorena Krasiki and Bill Crompton", I said with a teasing and cheery tone._

I heard at the other line that William fall from his bed and he curse under his breath. This man didn't change at all although I slept with him once accidently when we were drunk on purpose. I shook my head and listen at the other line but Eric and Godric was frowning and glaring at me. I know they are confused about my relationship with my annoying teacher and friend.

"_Willy I know you fall your ass off your bed but I don't have time for this. Brain is coming there to Transylvania with Steve newlin and Luke McDonald. They know about the plans that you told me about my future enemies who is Sophie-Ann Leclerq and Russell Edgington. And they already make their move to me and my granddaughter slash cousin but that's not the only part. Those two puny humans told me everything so tell the elders about this and also just to warn you. (my voice change into huntress tone) if you got a report from any other hunters that I killed a vampire or any kind of creature, you know I have a reason to kill them", I said with cold steel voice._

Willy was quiet at first but he sigh, he knows that I knew all of the information in one day because I have lived for millennia, for past centuries I have a lot of friends and companions here in Louisiana and also around the world. Wherever I go for vacation or mission, my good friends and companions always get the news that I'm in their area and report it or let me know if there is danger or come and visit them.

" _**thank you for telling me love but just to let you know one of the elders already report it to me yesterday about the rest of the plans of the Queen of Louisiana and the King of Mississippi but me and the elders just meet the ancient Pythoness. We just got out of the meeting with her today although she is the Leader of all the vampires, she told me to tell you if I call you today that she will see you soon when someone became the future king of Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas. She will see you at Las Vegas when it's the meeting of all the Monarch of vampires", William said.**_

When William told me king of Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas, I was surprise, it means someone in this room will become a king. How in the hell I will see her again? I didn't see her for almost a century, gosh this woman! Always kills me with a nerves!. The room was silent but my gaze pointed to Eric, I know he will become a king someday but he always tell godric's that he doesn't want to be one but me and godric always telling him he will be someday and Godric will be his lieutenant so he will be. But when Eric saw how I look at him, he was confused at me why in the hell I was looking at him with a serious expression on his face although they all can hear my conversation with William well accept Sookie, Jason and Hugo. Godric smirk at Eric and me but he just look at me and encourage me to keep talking to my annoying teacher here! I sigh and smiled at godric who also return a smile for me.

"_Really that woman hasn't change at all, what Maria told you more willy? Because I have a feeling that she told you to warn me about something, am I right?", I ask willy with a concern voice._

" _**well she told me that a lot will happened when you go to Louisiana especially there in Texas. So it's going to complicated but Maria said about one thing that it makes me more confused".**_

I raised my eyebrows and look stand up from my chairs and begin to pace around the room. I was having this feelings since I came here to Dallas that someone will die but I know that I am the one will save him/her or my cousin will save him/her. I ignore the feeling and hear what William will say to me about what Maria told him.

"_tell me what she told you willy because soon Dawn will start here and I don't have time to make this conversation long", I said in a stern voice_

" _**as always Isa. You don't have patience aren't you but fine I will tell you. What Maria told me that one will die tonight but you will safe him or her when he or she wants to meet the Sun. you won't suffer of los of your friends or family but you will fall in love with two vampires that you have fallen for centuries, they are your mates and don't push them because they will lead you to light and will help you when you are suffering about your past remember?**_ ( I stop pacing around the room and froze at my spot, I have known that Maria will tell me that someday. I have suffered from depression centuries ago that one of my love his name is Julian, he died before my eyes. I close my eyes tightly and my hands formed a fist.)_** as you can say she told me that it's okay to love again but she told me to let it go of your horrible past because this two man will give you light and the love you want. And I forget to tell you that be strong about this mission because you will learn a lot from this mission and one thing she just surprise me love".**_

" _Well what is it sweetie?". I said in an irritated tone._

" _**Well she said you will be the future Queen of Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas and wife from the two vampires Love. That's what Maria told me and she said be careful".**_

" _gosh sometimes Maria is weird but I will thank you for the message what Maria told you to do dear because this mission will give me stress to save people's asses and o yeah remember Brain will arrive there tomorrow night", _

" _**okay Isa thank you for the report".**_

" _thank you for telling me what Maria told you. This woman always knows everything and hey I talk to you later willy"._

"_**sure Isa see you Love".**_

We end our call and I turn around and see everyone was watching me warily. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose but godric spook before everyone ask me stupid questions," so Isa, the ancient Pythoness is also your friend?", I nodded at him & he look at me weirdly," how? Nobody knows the leader of all Vampires at all," Godric said with a confused expression.

I sigh and I knew it that I will explained everything than I thought?!

**i hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think...**

**hihihi**

**Jilly**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Isabella's Pov**

When I told them that I will explained what is really happening around us but I can't right now because Lorena and her child bill is in the room, they understand what I mean. Before I say something Godric bark orders at Stan and Isobel to put Lorena and bill at the basement with silvers around them. They both nodded and grab Lorena and Bills shoulders and disappeared in a flash out of the room.

Godric turn to Sookie and Jason, telling them that go back to hotel and rest there plus we will see each other tomorrow night when one of the authorities will come to them and speak with them too. Both nodded and approach me.

Sookie hug me and whisper that she will see me later at the afternoon and as for Jason who also hug me and telling me that he was impressed that he has a family from the hunters. I shook my head and smiled. They both say goodbye and walk outside the house.

As for Hugo, I look at the man who stand in front of me. I sigh and shook my head," Hugo one of my guards and my friend Mae will come here to get you. Tomorrow night she will be here with Nan to come and get you. The elders want to talk to you about what happened here and they will think what kind of punishment for you because you are humans so Isobel will look after you until tomorrow I come and get you here", I said in a coldly and cool voice.

He nodded at me and Isobel was beside him and they both disappeared out of the room. The only one who stayed with me in the room is Eric & Godric. Both of their expressions changed into relax one but Eric is giving me a hungry look. I sigh and shook my head.

I know this dress and shoes of what Isobel gave me, this will happened to me but I can't help. After all I'm a woman. Godric cleared his throat when I was thinking deep in my thoughts so my attention turn to him and my eyebrow raise.

" Isabella we need to talk before Dawn started but I guess it can wait in the afternoon" godric said with a calm tone. I sigh and look straight in his eyes. My whole body just froze and didn't move at all, not even an inch. Damn it I feel my whole word just vanish even I look at Eric's eyes, it's also the same! Ugh damn it! This two vampires in front of me is my mates. But someone clear his throat so my thoughts again are interrupted.

" yes I know godric but right now I'm happy that I see you guys, I've missed you both" I said with a sad voice. I gaze at the floor when I said that to them but someone grab my chin. The one who grab my chin is Eric, he put my chin up so that he can see me eye to eye. Eric's eyes was blue like an ocean, it was beautiful but I can't take off my eyes on him damn it! He smirk at me and shook his head.

"det var ett tag min kärlek, men jag är lite besviken över att Isobel inte berätta och mig Godric **(it's been a while my love, but I'm a little disappointed that Isobel did not tell me and Godric)**", Eric said with a sad voice. I touch his cheek and sooth it.

"Jag är ledsen min kära, men jag måste göra vad de äldste sade till mig vad jag ska göra i det här uppdraget **(I'm sorry my dear, but I must do what the elders said to me what I should do in this mission)**".

Eric frowned at me and nodded then I felt a hand wrap around my waist. When I turn around I saw godric's green eyes. Damn vampires why the hell they look hot and handsome even beautiful in the same time! Godric smirk at me the way I look at him and he kissed my forehead and look at me again straight to my eyes.

"mein lieber habe ich auch verpasst, tut mir leid dieser Moment kurz zu machen, aber ich und eric auch Sie müssen zur Ruhe isa **(my dear I have missed, I'm sorry to make this moment short, but I Eric and also you need to rest Isa)**", godric said in a calm tone.

I smiled and nodded. Both of them grab my hands and lead me to a beautiful room. The bed was king size and we well three people can sleep in it. I blush and shook my head. I remember that brain put my suite case somewhere in this house but I found it. It's at the corner where the bookshelf is.

Godric was already laid at the corner of the bed and Eric is doing something in the bathroom which I find weird. Well as for me I start unpacking my clothes what I should wear for me to sleep peaceful. I saw a lingerie but it's not lace one, it's a silk one, I curse under my breath that one my personal maids did this on purpose! I sigh and grab it but I knew this night wear is long one so I don't have to get worried about it

Seconds later Eric asked me if I need to use the bathroom. I nodded yes at him although I was taking off weapons from my tights but I felt two eyes staring behind my back. I sigh and ignore their staring contest behind my back. When I was done in a couple of seconds I didn't care where or what room I'm changing so I start changing in front of Godric and Eric.

First I take off my high heels from my foot which it belongs to Isobel although I need one of this but I put it at the side of my suite case then the next one is the dress, I know there isn't zipper so it's going to be easy to take off this dress.

I start pulling my dress up and it's already between my tights, again I felt four eyes on me which it's annoying but I ignore it and proceed what I am doing. When the dress is off me I know Eric and Godric want to eat me because I have a black lace bra with a partner of also black lace panty on which is from Isobel. I heard Eric or Godric growl if they saw me half naked in front of them.

I smirk at them and shook my head. But what is more interesting that when I look at my shoulders, I saw Eric's and Godric's expression with pure lust on their faces. I chuckle and grab my night dress but someone just grab my waist when I was approaching the door to lead me in the bathroom. I turn around and see Eric who has a sexy smirk on his face as for godric who is still at the bed watching me and Eric.

Eric start touching my back where my tattoo is, his hand start traveling down where my butt cheeks, I sigh and look him in the eye. I saw pure lust and desire." Eric my Love , I need to go and change plus I have to see if a tattoo formed again somewhere below my belly".

Eric raised his eyebrow and nodded at me. He let me go and I start walking where the bathroom is. I didn't care if the door is close or open so I let it opened. When I got inside I was in front of a mirror and i check if a tattoo formed again. though I caught a sight down below my belly that a tattoo had been formed again. It's a cross with an ancient writing in it with wings on it who had formed today down below my belly. I curse under my breath. I have known that I am a legendary huntress but they told me that we have a tattoo at the back, down below the belly, brachial arm and above the ankle.

I sigh and put my night dress on, take off my make-up and brush my teeth. then I step out the bathroom. Eric and Godric is already sleeping, their eyes is already closed and the way their sleeping face is, I find it cute, I smiled at them and approach the bed, I start crawling towards where the open spot for me to laid my ass of and start sleeping. Dawn had started to approach.

I closed my eyes and start drifting but Eric hug me at my back side like a bear and Godric grabs my hand and didn't let go. I smiled and fell asleep.

**8 hours later of sleep**

I heard some noise somewhere in the bedroom. I moan of annoyance because of that damn noise. But I know that noise, it's my damn phone and that ringtone ….it's…THE ELDERS! I stand up quickly but I'm stuck because the two vampires who is sleeping on me is dead for today DAMN IT!

**A few minutes later**

I got out of the bed and grab my phone quickly and answer it.

" _Hello? This is Isabella, what can I do for you?", I said with a rough voice._

"_**I'm sorry Isa that I have wake you up, it's Christian, I wanted to tell you Isa that you need to be careful because some of Russell and Sophie-Ann companions or pet's told them that you have come there in Dallas for some reason and now they are spying on you".**_

" _it's human or vampire sire? Because I already have Lorena Krasiki who is Russell's companion and Bill Crompton is Sophie-Ann's companion"._

" _**yes I know those two although that's good that you capture them but they aren't the only one, it is only vampires Isa so be careful and always be on your guard…don't trust people so easily…..trust your granddaughter and grandson even your two vampires with their friends, always be on alert".**_

" _thank you for warning me Christian but I'm sorry to disrespect you but what is it Christian? I know there's more to report for me"._

" _**you have become more smarter Isa well the report is that William told me everything what you just told him in your phone call with him yesterday so I want to let you know that send Hugo, Isobel's so what they called bonded to us as for Lorena and her child bill well….just take out information from them and if they hurt your friends, family or lovers, you have us elders our permission to kill them Isa".**_

I was shocked that they granted my wish. Thank fuck William told the elder. Hallelujah!

" _thank you Christian for telling me. I know William told you everything with the rest of the elders what I just told him yesterday and some information right?"._

"_**yes he did told us everything so you have our permission but I want you to check today about some of the humans mind Isa because some of them are Sophie-Ann and Russell spy's for the day and the night is vampires but be careful about that damn vampires. I know they can't glamour us hunters but they can find a way to…well you know control you".**_

" _yes, Yes, I know Christian. No need to be worried Chrisy. I will be fine and thank you for telling me about the spy thing because one of my companions told me about them. They have Humans and vampires to spy on me and my granddaughter"._

" _**okay that's good Isa. Well I'll talk to you later if there's more report".**_

" _yeah sure well goodbye Christian"._

" _**bye Isa take care".**_

We end up the call. I gaze at the clock it said **3:15 **in the afternoon. Gosh damn it soon this two vampires will wake up well accept Godric who always woke up early than Eric. I grab my S3 again if I have any other mails from my friends in the area. I got one who I find it weird it said:

**Isabella there's a human spy here in Dallas, her name is Juliet, she was send here to spy on you. She's send here because of Russell Edgington. You will see her somewhere if you chase her and she works/pretended at your mate club name Striper jail. I hope this help you Lieutenant Isabella. Contact me if you need more.**

**Katy.**

I was happy that my friend Katy, she's from Dallas came to help me about this or else I will get more frustrated if I didn't know who the hell is spying on me or my cousin. I get my clothes for me to get shower and get ready for my mission. But first need to eat and before I go inside the bathroom, I felt someone grab my waist and hug me behind my back. This isn't what I expected.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 normal pov**

Isa turn around and look who is behind her, Hugging her in surprise. When she turn around she saw Godric. Smiling at her with pure adoration. Isabella return the smile and hug godric in return but she shook her head that this ancient vampire just gave her an a heart attack. She pull out from godric and stare at him with a pout on her face.

" dear don't do that, giving me shock in the early afternoon. You never change about that _godric_" Isabella said with a annoyed voice.

" I'm sorry my love, I can't help it. It's been centuries doing that to you, it's funny when I see your shocked expression like that", godric said with a teasing voice.

Isabella sigh and shook her head. She leaned closer and peck Godric's lips. He was surprise but smiled. Isa turn around and grab her stuff so that she can prepare to the club what her friend Katy told her but she need to tell Godric and Eric even Sookie need to know along with Jason.

Godric saw Isabella's distress. He wanted to ask her what's wrong but he need to wait for her to explained. She knew Godric saw her stress about this things but right now she wanted to shower and relax.

" Dear I will go shower first. Tell me when Eric is up because I need to tell you and Eric about something what I plan to do today".

" sure my love, I'll be waiting here for you okay".

Isa nodded at him and go inside the bathroom to take a shower.

**30 minutes later ( sorry I need to skip a little bit or else it will take longer…enjoy )**

When she was done with shower, she grab the dress and will wear it for the club today that she need to see this woman name Juliet and ask for information. She will wear Sexy Open Back Mesh Splicing Sleeveless Black Tight Dress with Black Velvet Peep Toe Criss Cross Strap shoes.

Next Isa but some smoky black make-up with black eyeliner, she put a little but mascara and red lipstick. The last thing she grab the iron and wave her hair with a little bit of curls. When she was done she step out of the bathroom and saw Eric was up already and relaxing at the bed as for godric who is reading book but didn't gaze up at her when she step out of the bathroom.

Isa saw Eric's fangs is already out and looking at her with pure lust with desire on his eyes. She chuckle and grab her purse and her S3.

" Isabella what is that you want to….", Godric said with a shocked expression on his face. His jaw drop and he felt His fangs also came down from his gums and looking at her with desire and lust.

Isabella laugh her ass when she saw Eric and godric the way they look at her. She shook her head and sigh. She knew that her body change a lot ever since she didn't let anybody see her true appearance. Her curves is already at the right spot, her breast was b-cup when she hid her identity but when you see her true form she is a c-cup and her skin is soft like a feather, her blue eyes is beautiful like an ocean, you will lost in it when you keep an eye contact with her and her sexy long legs, your hands will twitch when you wanted to touch it.

Isa- " okay boys enough with that. I want to tell you what happened while you both were asleep", Both vampires snap out of their fantasy and look at Isabella with a serious expression. Isabella saw that the two vampires was waiting for her patiently to tell them what is the plan.

Isa-" look you guys I have a friend here in Dallas, she is also a huntress, her name is Katy. She gives me a message today, telling me that a human spy is spying on me. Her name is Juliet, She is working at your club Godric for some time now, the striper jail club here in Dallas. She is pretending to work there to spy on your nest for her to know what day or time I will come here to report to that idiot king. And Russell send her here to do that job. So I will go there and check it for myself but I know you both don't want to leave my side so Godric I want you to pretend with Eric by your side to look at your employees. What day and time she got interviewed, what day she start working Blah blah blah. So I will ride my Ducati, both of you I don't know what car you will go with because my Audi r8 is outside, feel free to use it if you want" Isabella said with serious expresson.

Eric-" but why we all can't ride together lover?". He said with a confused expression

Isa-" because my love. Juliet will know that I always ride with you both in the car so we need to ride in different vehicle's in separation. But it's okay if you ride with Godric, there's no problem with that and both of you need to pretend that we don't know each other".

Godric-" why my dear we need to do that?".

Isa-" because my dear this is my first time that I will go on a mission without hiding my appearance and identity".

Both Eric and godric growl about this. They didn't want anyone to know who is Isabella Stackhouse. But they both know they can't not do anything about this so they stick of Isa's plan.

Both of them nodded and they start preparing to go to godric's club tonight. Isabella sigh and go downstairs, she go straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. She saw the maids already preparing a food. The maids saw her and greeted her, she smiled and greeted them back. One of the maids told her to wait for the food so that she can eat her dinner. She smiled and nodded at them.

She keep staring at the maids who is working on her food. She knows this maids who is working for Godric although some of them are new but she doesn't need to feel worried about them because she knows that this maids aren't human at all.

She smiled but Eric interrupted her thoughts when he kissed her neck. She felt electricity all over her body. She saw at her corner of her eye that Eric smirk at her when her own body just reply at Eric's touch. She curse under her breath but she completely ignore Eric now because one of the maids came with her food.

Isa-" Eric I would love to tease you right now but we have to go to that damn club now because I know my own granddaughter wants to talk to me about something plus my mission needs to be complete today. So please let me eat sweetie".

Eric sigh and kissed her forehead. Isa shook her head and starts eating.

**Isabella's pov**

When Eric disappeared to change his clothes. I was alone in the dining room to eat my food but curiosity hits me hard. I don't know where the hell that feelings comes from but I know I need to get my damn phone.

I walk in the kitchen to get my purse for me to grab my phone, I opened it and saw a message and it says : **Isa, it's Katy, Juliet is inside the club working like a normal person but I heard her conversation with Russell a few minutes ago. Russell is ordered her to get you and Sookie ASAP! So I'm here in the club waiting for your order my dear friend. I'll let you know what is going to happened later. **

**Katy.**

I was shocked that Katy is already there. I sigh in relief that my friend is helping me but I don't want her to get hurt and involve to my own mission so I have to send her a message : _hey Katy it's Isa, I appreciated your help but please be careful. Keep me inform what she is doing in the club and don't worry I will get her soon. I'll be there soon with my two mates but both of them need to pretend they aren't my mates. O yeah just to let you know, I will be coming with my true appearance. I know it's risky but it's time to let the world know who I am Katy. I know you are anxious and concern about this but don't worry my friend. Okay see you later._

_Isabella Stackhouse._

I send the message and go back at the dining room for me to eat my food again. I sit down and start eating again but the two vampires appeared in front of me. Eric expression is blank again and Godric look concern. I sigh and put my phone away from me before Eric destroyed it-_-.

Godric-" what's wrong my petit?. Did something bad happened?"

i pinch the bridge of my nose and look straight at his eyes. I saw his emotion on his eyes. Concern and Confused. As for Eric his emotions is anxious and confused. I know I need to tell them before we go to that damn club.

Isa-" it's Katy she just text me a few minutes ago".

I grab my phone and let them see the text message what Katy has send me 10 minutes ago. DAMN IT now their faces are blank but I can see their emotion in their eyes. That irritate me more gosh damn it! The room was dead quiet. The only thing I can hear is my heart beat. Godric and Eric was dead frozen at their spot. I roll my eyes on them and shook my head.

Isa-" look you guys, we don't have time to be dramatic. Eric ( I look at him straight at his eye) I know you want sookie since I have arrive. (Eric wanted to protest but I held up my hand to stop him), my dear I already know since the beginning ever since I came back here and that part you change your feelings. I know it's confused or whatever but don't worry I always love you Eric. ( he wanted to protest again but I stop him again), I know you don't know that word but Eric you are a good vampire so don't think of denying it.

Eric look at me with a shocked expression. I smiled at him and stand up to kiss his cheek. As for godric he smiled at me and shook his head. Then when I was done eating, I put my dish away and go upstairs to brush my teeth but I felt my phone vibrate and I saw the message saying: **Isa be here ASAP , let me know…. Katy.**

I grab my purse and let the guys knows that we need to go. Eric and Godric grab my Audi R8 and as for me I grab my Ducati. One of the maids give me my helmet. I said thank you to them. I hop on my bike and the two vampires is still waiting for me although I can see in their eyes with pure lust. I shook my head and put my cellphone's wireless headphone.

I told godric to make the way to his club. He nodded and begin to drive out. I was beside them but I called Katy letting her know that I am on my way. She said okay and just let her know if I'm near. I said okay and we end the call.

I put my concentration on the road but I felt something isn't right because there is an 2 cars behind us. When I look behind me, I saw the king himself and his bond Tulobot with their royal guards. I curse under my breath. I saw Eric knew that something bad is happening and alert Godric that our enemies are behind us.

Godric and Eric are looking at me with a worried expression. I gave them a quiet message that I will be okay and drive fast now! They both nodded and start driving fast before me. As for me I was left behind for me to take the two cars where my enemies is.

I saw the king of Mississippi just ordered his Were wolf guards even his royal guards to come and get me or get Eric. I prepared my guns and my daggers. I know this bastard thought I'm just a normal Human woman but he doesn't know that sookie is related to me and I am the cold blooded huntress. I feel sorry for this vampires and werewolf that I'm going to kill tonight. So I don't have a choice.

The two cars begin to move forward and one is behind me and the other two is at my left and right. I know this formation but I have to be fast or else I'm dead. I put the speed more so that one of them will crash. I curse my under my breath that something dangerous I have to do. Godric and Eric won't like this one bit.

The car at my left, one of the man roll down his window and i caught a sight that this man has a gun. I smirk and shook my head. This man are werewolf's but seriously they need this shit. They begin to shoot at me but they missed me when I turn left.

I know this confused them but I turn around and take out my gun and shoot the driver at the head. Who is driving the car at my left side. They lose control and crash some other car. Who is coming at the other line.

I smirk when I saw the king of Mississippi got pissed. I ignore that shit and put my concentration back at the road. I know that ass of a king wants revenge now. Again when I heard a gun is shooting at me. I was getting irritated and annoyed about this stupid ass of a game of Russell.

But I have a bad feeling about this! And soon something huge thing will happened to me that I didn't even expect…..

**i'm sorry i didn't updated so soon but i hope you like it:) Enjoy! give me a comment if you want more or the story is good thanx:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Isabella Pov**

I thought I was going to die in front of this bastard of a king. Russell missed me when the bullets didn't even touch me. I smirk at him but I know his evil game isn't over yet. His bonded Talbot was staring at me with an interesting expression. I know that face. It means he has an interest in me but he knows I am a **woman** for gosh sake!

For one hundred years I always heard from my friends that Talbot has a thing in males but now he has a thing on female? Really ugh! So I keep my speed slow but i know Russell wants me dead or alive by now. I don't have a choice but to kill his other were guard.

So I drove fast a few miles away from Russell and hop out from my bike, I take off my helmet and put it where my purse is. I get my ancient guns who has a cross symbol in it and reload it. I was standing in front of my bike and waiting for Russell to come to me. Thank gosh that there's no cars at the road at this hour. A few seconds I saw Russell's car with his were guard. Both of them are driving fast. I know this fucking king wants me badly and his bonded gay vampire wanted me also for another reason.

I look at them in disgust but I know they won't get me so I point the gun where Russell and his were guard car where they are approaching me, where I am standing. I pulled the trigger and shoot the were guards first. Their car flipped and they end up dead. As for Russell he was definitely pissed at me.

Talbot just kept his gazed at me with **STILL** the same damn expression. I got annoyed about that face but I ignore it and look at Russell with a cool expression. Their car stopped a few centimeters away from me of where I am standing in front of them now. I hold my gun very tightly when I saw both of them just standing in front of their car.

Russell and Talbot were smirking at me when they are silently communicating to each other. The way Talbot or Russell looking at me, I felt a huge chill run to my spine. Definitely Talbot wants to keep me since he got interested in me. But I felt the bond I have with Eric that he is near with godric with him and I know this two vampires is watching me somewhere because I can feel behind my back that 2 people is watching me.

I sigh in relief that this two is safe and won't interfere unless I need help although this two are very overprotected and possessive when it comes to me. Russell and Talbot both were watching me carefully and I look at them in my cold expression and clear my throat.

Isa-" Hello you majesty and Talbot. It's been awhile". I said with a soft innocent voice.

Russell-" Hello to you too my dear", Russell said with a fake soft tone with a smirk on his face.

Talbot just keeping his expression blank but I know inside of his mask that this stupid bastard is smiling evilly at me. Ugh Bastards! I will seriously will kill them next time! Although the last thing that my last conversation with the ancient Pythoness told me in person that Eric will become king of Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas and I was shocked about that part but that's not all, she told me also that I, myself will also become a Queen with Eric and godric will become Eric's Lieutenant.

I ask her how? If I am the most cold-blooded killer that every supernatural being most feared. Although I am a huntress but Maria felt my anxious feeling and she shook her head and telling me that I don't have to worry about my future because it will be okay. I smiled at her when she said that so I sigh in relief. Once again my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Russell order his royal guards who I standing behind him and his bonded Talbot.

One of the royal guards is starting to approach me. Although I don't have time to point the gun on them because I know this vampires are fast so I put my guns where my helmet lay on my bike and put it there and grab my daggers who has a symbol of a cross and with angel wings on it. His bonded Talbot and the king himself doesn't know I am the angel of Love and death that's what they called me and the most feared huntress in the supernatural world and also in the human world.

I sigh in frustrated and wait what this stupid vampires will do next because Russell just smirk his ass of a face on me that say I can't do anything at all, give up and be my slave smirk. That part my temper almost get high but with my bond with Eric, he send me a calm emotion through our bond and that's irritated me, I sigh and look at the royal guards what will they do next.

One of the guards start attacking me very fast and he wanted to grab my neck but thank fuck I grab it fast and push him away. The same as the other guard who also want me lock to their filthy hands. I put my daggers at the side of my tights and stand in my defensive stance. One of the guard smirks on and me and start attacking me when he just blur on his vampire speed.

I totally forget that I am dressed in my favorite dress and shoes. Ugh fucking vampires, I can't even enjoy today. I scowl at them and block their attacks and thank gosh that William let me learned martial arts like jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai and mix martial arts. Although one time, William told me he wants to see me how I fight, so I let William see how I fight with one of our companions, turns out I won. William was impressed that I can fight now so yeah I can defend myself.

When I look straight at one of the guard eyes, I caught what they are thinking. Russell ordered them to kidnap me with sookie and they will go back to Mississippi for me and my granddaughter will become his slave. I got pissed about this part. My eyes change color into a dark color red with black on it (my eyes always change when I'm pissed or in danger). I kick the guard and grab my dagger and stab him at his heart, in the end he ends up in a pile of disgusting cue.

All the guards froze at their spot and glare at me. I know that the guards are friends to each other but I don't have a choice but to kill them because their king ordered them. Russell hissed at me and looked at me with rage. He knows he won't win at all so he looked at Talbot and told him that they need to escape. I saw Talbot got disappointed and just nodded at Russell.

Russell-" well my dear, looks like our meeting is over _for now_. I will see you soon at the upcoming ball my dear.

I was confused and wanted to protest but the royal guards along with Russell and Talbot disappeared in a thin air. I sigh in relief and put my daggers in my purse and put my guns at the side of my tights. I hop on my bike and put my helmet on. I start my bike and look for my two vampires.

A couple of minutes I spotted the R8. I knew Eric and godric was waiting for me. I stop the Ducati beside the car and saw Eric and Godric expression who wore a pride expression. I know this two, just spy on me while I was fighting that stupid guard of that bastard vampire! I look at them and scowl at my two mates.

Isa-" I know you too just spy on me 15 minutes ago. So both of you don't look at me with that innocent look and let's go to the damn club for me to interview that woman", I said with a frustrated tone. Both of them smirked and godric pressed the gas and lead me to that damn club.

A couple of minutes we arrive at godric's club. both he and Eric looked at me and nodded that they are ready to do what I need to do. They park at godric's private parking lot. As for me I park it a few yards away from them and hop out of my bike. I take off my helmet and grab my purse.

Godric and Eric is already inside and as for me well I'm at the door and the man who is godric employee, he was asking for my ID, I smiled at him and let this man see my ID. When he saw that I am only 23 years old. He was surprise but the way he look at me is making me sick because this idiot human has desire for me ugh!

The man gave me my id back and told me to enjoy my time. I thank him and go inside without wasting my time. I grab my S3 and text Katy that I am here. For a couple of seconds I got the message from Katy saying that meet her at the bar. Which reminds me, I spotted Katy who is sitting at the bar. I smiled and approach her.

Katy hasn't change at all. She has a blond hair with green eyes. She was 5.5 feet tall and she is my only companion whom I trust a lot. I've missed her a lot. Katy and I are close friends since she and I are partners before but one day she told me that she will live here at Dallas and will keep contact with me. I respected her decision and smiled at her.

Katy turned around and saw me approaching. She smiled and waited for me to be there beside her. She smiled and embraced me tightly. I embraced her in return, when she stand back and looked at me up and down, she smiled wickedly at me and that makes me frowned at her.

Katy-" don't look at me like that Isa, you have become more beautiful my dear sister!" Katy said with a teasing tone.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. I know this woman means when it comes to teasing each other

Isa-" it's really been awhile my dear sister but I want to chat and have fun but we need to get the woman before Russell called her that I got into a trouble with them", Isabella said with her accent who her accent is getting out of place.

Katy looked at me with a frown and nodded at me. She leaded the way where the woman is. When Katy spotted her, she whisper at my ear that she saw her, I look around where is the woman name Juliet. Katy pointed her finger where Juliet is, i caught where Juliet is. She has a brown hair with green eyes, her height is 5.2, she is a beautiful woman but the only thing I hated is that she is serving where my two vampires sat and also Juliet is flirting at Eric. That pissed me off.

My friend Katy frowned at me but the way my expression is and where my gazed stayed at Eric, at first she was confused but understood that Juliet is flirting with the wrong guy because she smirked at me evilly and shook her head that she knew that Eric is _**my mate!**_.

Katy-" Isa, I know you are jealous and possessive what's yours but we don't have time because soon that stupid bastard King will call her so go to her, don't worry about your two mates and complete your mission sis", Katy said with a huntress voice.

I nodded and she was right about that part so grab my gun and Katy grabbed her dagger. We start walking where Eric and godric's booth are. When we are approaching them, Eric and Godric eye contact me when they both saw me approaching them, I nodded at them what they need to do.

Both of them nodded and Eric start to talk to Juliet in a seductive tone and distract her for us to get her. In the end they both proceed because when me and Katy is already behind Juliet and I whisper to her at her ear in a deadly tone.

Isa-" don't flirt what is mine _**Juliet**_", Isabella said with a cold tone.

Juliet turned around and faced me and Katy. The only good thing she didn't recognize that we have guns in our hands. She smirked at us, at first but she recognize me fast and her expression change into fear and anxious.

Juliet-" i….i….i..am…..sssoorrryyy Ms. Isabella but I'm just doing my job", Juliet said with a shaky tone.

Me and Katy smirked at her and watch her carefully what she will do because I have read her mind that she will attack us now. I gazed at Katy at the corner of my eye and give her an eye contact that she needed to be on her guard, she nodded and we both looked at Juliet again. Eric and godric is watching the three of us carefully and see what is going too happened soon.

Juliet was scared as fuck but I know she was thinking of a plan so my expression and Katy's change into a blank one. I reload my gun and a couple of seconds Juliet point her two guns to me and Katy and I point mine to her head. Katy was behind Juliet and point her dagger at Juliet's neck.

The whole club was quiet and looked at our direction but they froze their spots. Godric and Eric also froze at their sits but I know both of my mates are anxious and they are their guard. Katy and me was eye contact to each other of what we will do next, but I give her a message at her head"_ Katy be on your guard because this woman will kill us both in the end because she has a bomb, one of her tights so we need to remove it and get information from her, if she doesn't want to corporate then we don't have a choice but to torture her or kill her"_ Katy nodded at me and looked at Juliet again with a blank expression.

So I also looked at her coldly and prepare what this bitch will do next.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 normal Pov**

Isabella and Katy is watching Juliet very carefully of what she will do next although Isa can read her mind of what she is planning to do next but something they didn't expect what will happened next because Juliet block her mind from Isabella.

She cursed under her breath and told Katy in her mind to be prepared because Juliet just blocked her mind. Katy nodded at Isabella and they both prepared what will this bitch will do, any time, any minute and Isabella was frustrated about this when someone blocked her. Juliet saw the frustration at Isabella's expression. She smirked at Isabella and then she looked at Isabella first and Katy. She keep thinking what will she do next but when something pop out something evil on her brain. She smiled evilly and did what she had planned.

Katy and Isabella stand on their guard but unexpected happened because Juliet just kick Isabella at her face and send her across the room in the club. Everybody in the club just froze at their spots and was shocked what had happened. The music in the club, they turn it off. Everybody's gazed is at Juliet and Isabella who is at the floor looking at Juliet with a smirked on her face.

Isabella stood up and throwing her guns to Katy and told her that she will fight Juliet alone. Katy nodded at her and stood at her spot and wait if Isabella needs help. Eric was anxious about this but he knows Isabella can do this so he keep his gazed at Isa. Godric is also anxious but it concerns him that if something bad happened to Isa, he will kill that person who ever wants Isabella to themselves. So he too keeping his gazed at Isa too and both he and Eric can't do anything but watch her till the fight is over.

Isa looked at Juliet with a cold expression but what makes her exited deep inside that Juliet thoughts are planning so she smirked at Juliet evilly. Juliet was confused at first but Isa caught her thoughts again of what she was saying on her head"_ damn it! I hope this woman doesn't read my thoughts like her whore of a cousin!"_ that part Isa just snapped in anger but she need to calm herself. When she was calmed, Isa planned to kiss Juliet for her to get her memories of what truly the King of Mississippi's have planned. So Isa send Katy her own thoughts of what she planning. Katy nodded and smiled evilly. Once again Isa looked at Juliet straight at her eyes with cold expression.

Isa-"Sper Russell alege persoana potrivita pentru mine si nepoata mea la de captare, dar m-am simtit prost ca persoana voi fi mort in seara asta **(I hope Russell choose the right person for me and my niece to capture, but I felt bad that the person will be dead tonight)**, și acea persoană va fi tu însuți Julieta **(and that person will be yourself Juliet)**" Isabella said with a huntress tone with her blue eyes turned to red eye color.

Juliet felt a shiver down her spine but she knew, she is fucked the wrong person. Although Russell told her before she leave Mississippi that this mission is a suicide mission and he will pay her for spying the legendary huntress, her name is Isabella Stackhouse, the next in line to become Queen at Fae world and hell world and also her granddaughter Sookie Stackhouse who also the second in line to become queen at Fae world so she is a princess at the both worlds of Fae and hell. She was shocked that this two are royal Bloodline but she was scared as fuck that the huntress is most powerful in the supernatural world. She doesn't have a choice but to accept it.

Isabella was waiting for Juliet to attack her but Juliet step out from her thoughts and begin to shoot Isa with her guns. Again Isa didn't expect that will happened but she blocked it fast and she need to be closer to Juliet as soon as possible.

Juliet curse under her breath and try to shoot her again but Isabella kick her hands for her guns to fly out her guns off her hands. Isabella grabbed Juliet hands for her to spin her around for her to get dizzy and take her down. And then something different happened. Isabella necklace and earing starting to glow which she find it weird because the glow spread all over her body and start to transformed.

**Isabella pov**

What! The fuck! Is happening! I didn't expect this is going too happened but…..i remember what my father told me when I was staying with him in his mansion at Sweden. He told me that this necklace will give me power and make me transformed into a different person and I don't need to be afraid. Even my grandfather Nail gave me this earing and my father gave me the necklace and he told me say the spell if I need this power so I accepted it from my father and grandfather although I forgot to go with them when I was going back to agency because my vacation is over. Ugh gosh damn it!

I know I transformed into a different person because my eye color has change into a beautiful light blue eye color mix with a little bit of red. My hair became Blond with reddish stripes on it and my human height is 5.5 and now when I transformed it is 5.8. And I dressed isn't like I dress as hunter but as a Queen although I'm in next in line of the royal blood.

My dress is white sweetheart lace dress with 6 Inch High Heel Platform Strappy Mary Jane Pumps and I wore a crown and that is The Hanoverian Tiara with Long Marquise CZ Silver Earrings.

When my transformation was done, I heard a click of a fang and I know that is Eric and Godric. Both of them was shocked and surprise of what the heck happened but now they know the power of our family now soon I need to explained it to them.

Katy was impressed that I transformed into a different person but this is my true formed when it comes if my family, friends even my love ones who is in trouble this happened to me. As for Juliet she was shocked and her jaw was dropped. I smirked at this part but I sped to be in front of her. She was surprised but was anxious what I will do next.

Isabella-" I'm sorry my dear but I need to know what Russell's plan so I have to do this, it won't hurt" I said in a whisper.

So I got closer to her and grab her chin to get closer to her for me to touch her lips then I kissed her with passion. When I touch her lips, I saw different her memories from her thoughts, I saw what Russell was planning. This stupid ass king really wants me to become his wife because he knew I was the chosen one as for my granddaughter he wants her to be his pet and used her for her telepathic. I sigh in disgust but I didn't let go Juliet yet because this woman is kissing me back and her eyes was closed but that's not the only part. She was moaning too. Well this is fun.

But when I stop the kiss, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me with a shocked expression. She was definitely confused but I sooth her cheek to calm her down because I know that this young woman is nervous and petrified of what I just did to her. So I looked behind Juliet's shoulders to see Eric straight in his eye and told them to glamour this woman and tell her that she didn't worked for Russell and never fought with us nor saw us, she will go back to her home and find a job, get married and have kids.

Eric nodded and did what I just asked him what they need to do as for my friend. She was impressed that I have another appearance that nobody in the supernatural world nor in human world that appearance existed. The only one knows about this is my own father and grandfather. One time when I almost transform in front of the king of Nevada because he pissed me off that he told me something that I didn't like at all, although I was on the mission that time to capture some Fairy monster, who is stealing a human in the area.

I was annoyed and frustrated that day because of this stupid mission who my idiot friend send me. **But!** My annoying Friend **William, **just told me that I need to go to Felipe de Castro, king of Nevada to asked permission to come to his area, that part i got more annoyed. I almost killed William about that but he told me I need to do it because of _**law. **_So I sigh in frustrated and do why the hell William told me what to do but I complete my mission that day.

When Eric is done glamour the annoying woman Juliet, my appearance is back to normal and the humans who were inside of the club forgot what had happened but accept the vampires inside the club didn't forget what had happened so I'm definitely screwed. Ugh I sigh in frustrated. Godric has barked orders to his loyal vampires and told them to not a say a thing, everyone nodded and proceed what they are doing.

As for Katy, Eric and myself is who is standing watching, each other eye to eye like a bunch of idiots. I shook my head and sigh. The look in Eric's expression was like he wanted to ask me a lot of questions but I told him in his mind that we will talk about this later.

When godric was at my side, he gave me a looked that we need to go home now and talked what had happened. I nodded at him and asked Katy if she needs a ride. Katy smiled at me and said she doesn't need too and she will see me tomorrow again. We hug each other and said our goodbye.

Then when we are outside of godric's club, Eric grabbed my hand and touch my cheek and searching if I'm hurt, the same with godric. I sigh and touch Eric and Godric's cheek and sooth them. I told them that I am fine and let's just go home. Both of them nodded and hop inside of my Audi R8, as for my I hop on my Ducati and grabbed my helmet to put it on. Both of them, is waiting for me to start my Ducati so that we can go home.

I start my Ducati and drive away from the parking lot. Both of my vampires, driving behind me but what I didn't expect is that my phone start ringing. I curse under my breath and I press the drive control system so that I can pick my phone and put that damn wireless headphone. When I was clear I pressed the bottom for me to see who is calling me.

" _yes, this is Isabella Stackhouse, what can I do for you?"_ I said in a calm tone although I was frustrated.

' _**Isa, it's William , love, I have some bad news but just to let you know I have arrived here in Dallas with your friend Brain and the rest of the elders. We want to talk to you about something because the Ancient pythoness told us to go here in Dallas to talk to you something important".**_

" _what would that be sweetie?. Because right now willy I'm driving my damn Ducati to go home and get some rest but right now you are calling me, so __**boss**__ tell me where you are and I will go there with Godric and Eric"_ I said in a serious tone.

" _**well my sweet, we are just inside of your mates house, waiting for the three of you to arrive. Don't worry the elders has patients to wait for you here with Eric and Godric.**_

I sigh in frustrated and keep my eye on the road or else I will get into an accident and get injured. Plus no one doesn't want me to be dead yet and that's my annoying teacher William and my two vampires.

"_I'll be there in 2 minutes and…we are already here William. If this is a joke, I will kick your ass no matter what! Got that?!" _I said in a frustrating tone.

" _**yeah, yeah, my love, I will see you soon because I hear your car and your Ducati just arrive,( I growl at him in my own phone), I mean you and your mates arrived"**_

"_yeah whatever you idiot, I will see you…now"._

Me and my two vampires just arrived at godric's home. But I saw brain and my idiot teacher standing in front of the house. They aren't the only one who is standing there. I saw Isobel, Stan and Christian? Ugh gosh damn it!

Great, really great, Christian, the youngest elder is here. Christian has a crush on me well he loves me since he got interested on me but I heard a rumor about him that he just using girls/woman for pleasure and he doesn't give a damn about them at all when he is done using him and that is fucking pissing me off about him **but** I don't know the real him yet.

When my two vampires hop out from my car, both of them are waiting for me. I hop out from my Ducati and take off my helmet. Although my own eyes never left Christian and I have a bad feeling about this.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Isabella pov**

Why the fuck is Christian doing here?! Damn it, this isn't good at all! At the corner of my eye I knew Godric caught my distress but his expression was blank as for Eric who has an arrogant expression on his face and his eyes are as cold as steel and focused his gaze on Christian

I sighed in frustration and approach them. When i was in front of them, I saw William smirked has formed on his damn face for some reason, as for Christian who just keep his expression blank also but the way he looked at me is strange because he is eye fucking me! Ugh! When i was in front of Isobel, William and Christian, All of us were silent waiting for someone who will speak first. I cleared my throat for this awkward atmosphere change into a normal one.

"So ladies and gentleman, I want to know what the hell is wrong here, and William ( I looked at him in a cold gazed and I caught him that he flinch the way I looked at him) please next time more earlier that we need to discuss something more important with the elders" I said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry Isa, we didn't mean to come here with an urgent meeting with you but you need to know what is happening. Plus I need to discuss with you something important because the ancient pythoness just talked to me about something that only you and your mates can only know" William said with a serious tone.

"Fine but let's get this meeting over with because I'm damn tired right now" I said in an annoyed tone. William raised his brow and looked at me with a question mark on his face.

"What had happened Isabella?! Did something happened while you were at godric's club?" William asked with a hunter mix with concern tone. I wanted to say it but Isobel clear her throat because now I realize, the atmosphere has changed into thick air.

"I would love to know what had happened to Mistress Isabella but can we go inside gentleman" Isobel said in a politely tone.

Everybody nodded and go inside of godric's home. We all end up going in godric's conference room where there is a long table with a lot of chairs for everyone. William sit at the head of the chair as for Christian sat at the end with the other elders. Godric with Isobel sit at William's right side as for me and Eric sit at William's left side. I cleared my throat so this damn shit meeting will be over ASAP! Because I've been exhausted although I fought Russell today with his were guards. I glared at William expression although I caught him that he flinched when he knew I was ice glaring at him in his direction. He knows that he needed to explain it to me now.

"Okay everybody, I know something bad had happened but can you all care to explained, what is this bad news, what William said to me when he called me?!" I said in a huntress voice. William smirked at me about this but his expression change into a cold stare at Christian. He caught my stare and i raised my eyebrows and looked at him with a **Tell-me-now-or-perish** look on my face.

"As you know Katherine, we have bad news. One of our companions reported it to me that Sophie-Ann knows that you are here and she knows Russell's plan. She asked to talk to you in person when you go to bon temps in Louisiana but I don't trust her at all" William said with a serious expression.

"I know what you mean, William but for real I need to talk to the Queen because her child just gave me a message this morning while I was in the shower. So my grandchild, Sookie won't be coming to me in New Orleans because that bitch has a game to start so I also don't trust her" I said in a cold tone.

"Well my dear Isa, the ancient pythoness told me just to warn you. To keep your eyes opened and heard them good, what this people you will meet soon because some of them, you can't trust at all. Some of your love ones will die or survive especially your mates about this war with Russell and Sophie-Ann. So my love, I want you to be strong and don't give up" William said with a concern tone. I sigh and nodded that Willy is really serious about this but I looked at the elders especially Christian, they have a reason to come here, I raised my eyebrow and William saw my gazed at Christian

"Okay I guess I have to be prepared about this and I knew that **will **happened to me because Maria told me that I need to be prepared something that will effected myself for a while, that's why she told me not to kill anyone who hurt my love ones. But skip that why the elders here" I said in a cold tone but I gazed at Christian with a blank expression. Eric is also looking at Christian but with a cold eyes and godric has a blank expression but in his eyes I saw an irritated emotion. I sigh in frustrated and wait what Christian's reasons to be here.

"I come here with the elders because the ancient pythoness asked me to do this behalf of your father and grandfather Isabella. (I wait for him to proceed so I nodded at him to go on) well I got a report from one of my trusted companions that you transformed in your mates club, plus you glamour the humans so that they won't know your true formed but the other supernatural knows your secret. Why is that Isabella?" Christian said in a cold tone. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"Yes I know I shouldn't have transformed in front of everybody but this is what Maria told me to be prepared of that someday I will transformed in forced with no choice. So go on with it Christian" I said in a cold tone.

Christian frowned at me and shook his head. Then the room was silent for a while but godric cleared his throat and looked at me with a blank expression. That looked is telling me that he needs to talk to me about something but Christian is watching me with a cold expression on his face and that means he wants to talk to me alone…..

" ladies and gentle I would love to stay and chat but I need to go to Nan Flanagan for some meeting and Isabella ( he looked at me with a soft expression) the AVL wants to talk to you at my office upstairs" godric said with a serious tone.I nodded and godric told Eric that he needed to stay with me and see us soon at his office. Eric nodded at godric. Both godric and Isobel disappeared in the room. William looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked at me. Ugh gosh, I forget that my teacher will tease me a lot when it comes to my mates!? I sigh in frustrated and ignore William's stare. I stand up and looked at my companions, friends and elders in the face with a blank expression.

"Gentleman I would love to chat but tomorrow I need to talk to you especially you William and Christian. There's something I need to report you both about the king of Mississippi because I have a bad feeling about something so I will see you all tomorrow night and o yeah I forget to tell you, godric arrange you all a room in his guest rooms, feel free to choose" I said in a calm tone. Everybody nodded and start to stand up to go out of the room.

Eric and I stayed in the conference room. I was deep in my thoughts what I had seen in Juliet's memories but later I will tell everyone about this because I'm psychically drained and mentally tired. Eric saw how tired I was so he sat beside me and put me on his lap. I cuddle closer and lay my head on his chest.

"Jag är stressad eric. Vad kan jag göra? **(I'm stressed Eric. What can I do?)**".

"måste du göra något som får dig att känna glädje älskare. så att du kan koppla av med mig **(you must do something that makes you feel happy lover. so you can relax with me)**" Eric said in a seductive tone. I felt a huge shiver on my spine and Eric just smirked at me evilly. I roll my eyes and shook my head. Well it's time for me to be a bad girl after all.

"hehehe säker Eric, få mig att känna det i dag min kärlek **(hehehe sure Eric, make me feel it today my love)**" I said in a seductive tone. Eric fangs came down and Fangy grin on me.

"Med min glädje min kärlek **( with my pleasure, my love)**". There Eric hold me up in a princess style and Eric used his vampire speed for us to reappeared in godric's room. He put me down on the bed and looked at me in the eye with pure lust with love on his eyes. My breath hitch and I felt my body shivered the way Eric gave me that expression. I blushed and touch his chin for me to sooth it.

Eric let me touch his face at first but I continue to travel my touch to his neck, jaw, his chest, abs and hair. This vampire may be old but Eric is fucking hot. I felt my heart was beating fast but it seems Eric likes it because his smirk reappeared on his face.

When I stop touching him, my hands go under his shirt for me to feel his skin. His skin was soft and warm? Vampires are dead and cold but Eric isn't cold to me. Eric and I gazed at each other's eyes. The atmosphere changed into relaxed one that I got this experience with Eric before, but what caught my attention is that Eric's wore a soft expression for 100 years, I never seen him wore that expression ever accept if we both are alone in my room.

I didn't know I was still gazing at Eric's eyes and he smirked playfully at me. I blushed and wanted to get away but Eric grabbed my wrist and he started kiss my neck. It's been a while since I did this to him but damn it I felt a huge shiver when he kissed my sensitive spot on my neck plus I moan in response. Eric smiled at my neck and proceeded what he was doing.

For a couple of minutes, myself and Eric have been touching each other, skin to skin although I didn't even remember taking off my clothes because Eric is been distracting me when he was kissing me. Eric may be my mate but when I first met Eric Northman, my Viking vampire at England with Godric. I was on a mission that day to capture a vampire plus to protect the king of England again but that time nobody knows that I was a princess of three worlds and that's Hell world, Fae world and supernatural world although I am the future queen.

I was already a huntress that time but I was annoyed that I came to England because the king of England wants to meet me in person that's what William told me. I was frustrated but I have to do it because I am a royal blood after all. Although the king has a ball that day and he invite me to come there to be his escort that day, that day where I met Eric and godric.

Eric was a polite, arrogant, sweet, possessive, protective, sneaky, smart vampire I have ever met but when you anger him he is scary although he always hide his emotion because he doesn't open up that easily accept godric who is sweet, polite, caring, sneaky, smart vampire and he respect humans but when you anger him he also is scary like his child Eric. Yes they are maker and child. Their bond won't break that easily so don't underestimate them.

When I arrived at the king's mansion, I was already dressed into a beautiful gown although the king himself gave me the dress for me to wear that night. Okay that night the king's guard escorted me to the king's chambers because he told me he wants to talk to me about something although I have my suspicious about the king himself so I nodded at him and just follow him till I'm already in front of the kings chamber door.

The guard knocked the door and I heard the king said" Come in" when the guard came inside he report the king that I am outside waiting for his permission to come inside. The king ordered his guard to just let me come in his chamber and he is dismissed, his guarded just answered "yes your majesty". The guard came outside and told me to come in, I nodded and thank him. I got inside and saw the king of England for this first time although William told me that I already met him before but I don't remember where?! I stood there with a blank expression but what my annoying teacher said that I need to be polite and sweet. I sigh in frustrated and shook my head.

The king turned around and looked at me up and down at first but what bothered me is that this king is a young one. Great this is going to be more complicated. Although I knew I saw this face before because the king has a handsome face with blond hair, his eyes is GREEN! Damn his hot! Plus his 6.2 foot tall and that's makes me want him but I need to act mature in front of a vampire King!

"Your majesty, it's been an honor to be here and be your escort for tonight" I said in a polite tone and bowed at him. The king smile at me and shook his head.

"There's no need to being polite when we are alone Isabella because we have knew each other for some time now my love and stand up Isa, there's no need to bowed at me" the king said with his accent. I raised my head and frowned at him. I was totally confused that he knows my name although a memory came to me that I already did met this person who is in front of me?! His name was Matthew. We met the day of his coronation as a king of England in the supernatural world, and…..OMG we kissed that day also ugh damn it! I blushed about this and Matthew chuckle at me.

"Now you remember Isa, I was kind of upset that you have forgotten me but I am happy that you have remembered me my dear" the king said. I smiled at him and approach him for a hug. Matthew was surprised at first but hug me in return.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I know I hurt your feelings that I didn't remember you because I've been busy and stressed for decades so forgive" I said in a sad tone. Matthew just smiled at me and hug me tightly and bend down for him to whispered at my ears" it's okay my love, I know you have been busy for decades because of you being a huntress so I forgive you Isabella" Matthew said in a calm tone. I hug him tightly and kissed his cheek.

I met Matthew when I was on my mission to investigate the representative who just disappeared out of nowhere but one time I almost got killed when the enemy was behind me then someone save me and that's Matthew himself and that's what our friendship starts. My relationship with Matthew in the past, it was close friendship but since he became a king one day, everything had changed. Matthew became distant to me and doesn't have time for me when I was staying in England for a while for me to search some suspicious disappearance of representative and as for me I respected his duties as a king and leave him alone. Although every time I visit him if I have time, I always get an answer from his secretary that he has a guess with him but then I knew he was having sex with a beautiful woman.

I was frustrated that day but I leave Matthew alone for the rest of my stay in England. But I knew I was falling for him deeply but I refuse to express it so I hide my feelings from him. One day when my mission was complete and I captured the most wanted vampire in the supernatural world and Matthew was save so what I did, I didn't say goodbye to the king of England in person at least I gave him a letter that I needed to go and my mission is complete here. That day I just disappeared and I didn't even look back anymore.

When I came back to Romania in Transylvania, I asked one of my companions, Bam to erase my memory that I have met the king of England, he asked me why? What for? I explained it to him everything and he understand what I felt and he accepted my request for him. Then when he's going to do it, he told me that I won't remember that I have feelings for the king nor our friendship, the only thing I will remember is my mission and to protect the king but the consequences is **if** I see the king again, my memories will come back to me. I nodded and accepted it anyway.

For the next day I know that Bam explained it to William my situation while I was in England for the mission. William was upset and pissed at the king but he understood my situation so he never mention it to me but he was honest to me that the king of England was upset that I didn't say goodbye to him in person, plus why in the hell William won't let him speak to me. The only thing William could think off that I have been busy with missions and I wasn't home at Romania. That's the last time I heard from my friend who I fall for but I didn't remember him.

A few years later I heard from William that the king of England was engage with the queen of Italy but a couple of months he refused to marry the queen so yeah I didn't care that time because I don't remember the king of England at all. My thoughts interrupt when Matthew was touching my cheek and a tear fall down.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Isabella, it was my fault that you end up like this. I was supposed to tell you my feelings for you my love and be my future queen but the queen of Italy put some spell on me that day for me to hurt you and won't end up being my queen so forgive me my love" Matthew said with a sad tone. I looked at him carefully and smiled anyway.

"It's already in the past Matthew although the queen of Italy was killed by the coven of witches because she didn't pay the back for something so this witches came to Romania and explained it to me what had happened so I forgive you my dear".

Matthew cupped my cheek and kissed me passionately. I return his kissed and grabbed his neck for me to get closer to him. A couple of minutes of kissing section, a knocked interrupt us and we stop kissing each other and Matthew growl in frustrated and answer the door. The servants told Matthew that it's time for us to appear. He nodded and said we will be there. The servants disappeared and Matthew closed the door and sigh.

He return to me and told me he wants to continue but we need to appear at the ballroom although he sound frustrated. I laugh at him and kissed his cheek. Telling him later we can continue where we left off. He smirked wickedly and whispered he missed me so much and won't let me go that easily. I shook at him at him and told him I can see if he can try, he smirked and grabbed my hands for us to get out of his chambers.

While we were walking to go to the ballroom, Matthew and I was talking to each other none stop about what we did for past years. Then a couple of minutes we arrive at the ballroom but when we entered the ball room every vampires in the room froze at their spots and bowed at Matthew as for me I just stay beside Matthew and whisper at him" My king, I may be here to protect you but I must search for that vampire as soon as possible".

Matthew nodded at me and kissed my forehead. I curtsy him and disappeared in the crowd. But while I was walking to go outside and report William, I heard a hateful thought of one of the vampires mind. Yes I hear the thought of every supernatural world accept my granddaughter sookie who can read only human better, were also but kind of blurry but vampires she can't.

When I heard the thought of a vampire and seen his memories, I saw the wanted vampire in the supernatural world. His name is Fang. I cursed under my breath and look for Matthew before fang killed him. A couple of minutes I found Matthew was talking with the other monarch's but I caught fang was looking at Matthew with a deadly glare but…he has a weapon that could kill vampires so easily.

I grabbed my knife that has the symbol of cross wit angels wings on it to prepare if he will strike or not. When I caught fang again that he will strike, I have no choice but to kill him. Although I have the permission to kill this idiot vampire, fang grabbed his weapon and strike at Matthew's behind to kill him.

I was fast enough to block him and killed fang in one strike. Fang just looked at me in horror that I knew my eyes has change color again. I whisper at him in a deadly tone" you may killed the other monarch in the past but this one you have lost and now you die!" fang end up in a pile disgusting cue.

Every guard of Matthew came beside him and asked him if his okay, he respond that he is okay but he ordered to clean the mess now, the guards nodded and did what the king ordered. But Matthew was looking at me with a concerned expression and came to me in a vampire speed, he hug me tightly and asked me if I was okay, I answered I'm okay and I need to protect him. He didn't reply but just hug him tightly. That day we make love and confessed to each other that we love each other but for a couple of years I stayed with Matthew but my faith changed.

One day me and Matthew go to a ball where every once a year all the monarch around the world come together and celebrate about something. There I met Godric and Eric. Both of them are very different, godric looks like an 18 year old teen and Eric looks 23 although that's the age he was turned into a vampire.

I felt drawn to this both vampires but I just ignore my instinct. Eric and godric was a different vampire that I had met but there's a rumor that Matthew will marry me and make to become like him but I said it wasn't true. And then we just keep our conversation about ourselves and what we do in our lives.

I didn't told them who the real me but I just keep it quiet. The party was fine, I met a lot of vampires, were and witches but I caught Eric and godric was watching me closely. I felt a shiver down my spine but I ignore it. When the party was over, me and Matthew got home safely and Make love again as always. One day something horrible had happened for the rest of my life.

That day it was a normal day but I remember my promise to Matthew if something bad happened to him, I will take his throne and became queen of England. I refused at first but said yes in the end. Matthew was happy for me but I don't. Matthew was doing his duties but one night he didn't came out of his office, I was suspicious at first but my instinct told me to go inside now! I did what my instinct told me them my whole world collapsed. I found Matthew was stake through his heart but what is miracle his body didn't start to become a disgusting mile cue. I rush to his side and touch his face to wake him up but he respond a moan and opened his eyes. I smiled at him but I was crying already for him.

"Don't cry Isabella, I knew that they will come for me someday but I already told the counsels (AVL) that you are the next in line for my throne. I want you to take it, you have promised me. No matter what happened, I'm always beside you and I am happy that I have met you my love, please be happy and find y0ur mate out there" Matthew said in a raspy voice. i was mad and wanted revenge but right now I can't think of those.

"Please don't think of revenge my love, I am happy that you are with me in the end, I love you Isabella and please (he put his hand on my Stomach which I find it weird) take care of our child, my love" Matthew said. I froze and was shocked, I didn't know I was pregnant but I just nodded and kissed Matthew at his soft lips for the last time. Then he smiled and sooth my cheek. A couple of seconds he closed his eyes and his hand landed on the floor then he exploded in a pile of cue. Every royal guard's in the room with a blank expression but their bloody tears, is falling down at their cheeks, I screamed loud and was crying. My personal body guard caught me and sooth till I calm down. I have promised Matthew to take care his kingdom and our child but since I met Maria the ancient pythoness, she's telling me that Matthew is just my lover but not my soul mate. My soul mates are out there somewhere and he is the one will take care of me and my child. Since then I have been taking care of my child, I may be a single mother but I was happy I wasn't alone. Although when my child and Matthew's grow up, I gave him his father's throne and he will ruled the kingdom. Myself and Matthew's child's name is Gabriel, he has the same eyes, face and height like his father but he got my nose and attitude.

Since then when Gabriel became of king of England, I come back as a huntress but this time I've became a cold bloody killer. My son respect my wishes and he pledge to me that he will protect me. I accepted it and go back to Romania. My thoughts interrupt when Eric saw that I was crying. He knows what I was thinking and wanted to stop our activity but I told him I needed him. Eric smiled at me and kissed my fore head. He goes on top of me and looked me in the eye.

"Are you ready my love?" Eric asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Eric pushed inside me and we moan in pleasure what we both felt. Eric looked at my face and smiled at me with a cute expression," I will take your sadness away from your chest my love" Eric said, " with pleasure darling" I said with a smirked on my face.

Now I felt connected to my true love and my one and only soul mate who will be there for me for eternity…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Isabella's pov**

Eric and I has been making love till Dawn approach,he didn't want me to disappeared from his sight while he was sleeping so he asked me to stay with him, I sighed and cuddle closer to him although soon he will be sleeping zombie, Godric came back from his meeting with Isobel. Both of them came home safely then godric came to our room and cuddle closer to me, he put one arm to my waste for him to sleep, a couple of seconds he fall asleep.

This two always does that when I'm around them but sometimes a certain vampire always kiss my neck before he falls asleep and that's Eric himself plus he does always do something evil before we sleep DAMN IT!. I sighed, I looked at my two vampires who is sleeping beside me, Eric is sleeping at my front, who is holding my hands, Godric is behind me hugging me at my back. I remember when I told them, I was the wife of King of England and I got pregnant with his child.

Both of them was shocked and surprise but was happy for me, those days, those years, Eric didn't realize **yet** nor godric knows that I am their soul mate. So they accepted it but one night when they knew the king of England died, they were there with me, supporting me, making me heal my wounds in my heart. I was lost that time, what to do, I was a single mother plus I didn't fit to be Queen of England although the hunter agency and AVL announce I'm the right heir to the throne but I didn't because I told the AVL that my son is right to the throne and I can be the Queen mother.

The AVL wasn't happy about it but they respected my decision so they waited for my son to be 18 of age for him to run the country but….i needed to run the country for a while. I accepted it and run the country till my son is matured.

Eric and godric was beside me those years until my son turned 18. They both helped me to run the country and to take good care of my son for me while I was in the meeting. One day when it was time for me and Eric, godric to go where we need to go back to our places, my son was upset, he didn't want me to go although he was already married to Elizabeth duchess of York, she was human but later, she became a vampire, who my son turned her. When I say goodbye to my son, he promised me that he will come and visit me. I smiled at him and I hug him goodbye, that's the last time I saw him. Until one day the royal messenger came to me and told me that my son and his wife was getting their child, that I will become a grandmother, I was shocked at first about the news but I am happy for them.

I hope they are fine but the Letters, what my son is sending to me, is always a good news about the royal court and government, I'm happy for that news after all, my thoughts were interrupted, when my phone start ringing. I pull out from my vampires and pick up my phone and answer it. I didn't even know I was already awake damn it.

"Hello? It's Isabella Stackhouse, how may I help you?"

"_**Hey love, it's William, I need to talk to you about some important things and we need to get out of godric's house for us to talk alone because I don't want anybody to know about this **_yet_**"**_

"Yeah, sure Willy but let's go eat dinner at restaurant just a few miles"

"_**O really, well let's go then, meet me down stairs right now and get your ass of the bed love because it's already 2pm!"**_

I looked at the time from my watch, which I didn't take off when I have sex with Eric, I cursed under my breath and shook my head. I didn't damn know that I sleep 7 hours only today. Dang it, I always dreamed about my past, I already missed Matthew but he told me before he died that I need to move on and take care our son, I sighed and looked at my mates but someone was screaming at my ear that I totally forgot that I am talking to William.

"_**Did you forget about me again Isa?! And stop thinking about Matthew! Remember he told you that you need to be strong about this and be happy, get married and have a baby with your damn mates!**_

"I know, I Know! Chill your ass William, I already live on, I know my son is fine and okay! And I will get ready! For us to go eat at the restaurant sheesh! I'll see you in 10 minutes Willy"

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah Isabella and okay I will see you in the living room"**_

We both hang up and I start preparing to go out with my friend/boss. I put my phone at the bedside and go to the bathroom for me to take a shower, when I was done showering and brush my teeth. I go to my suite case and see what I need to wear today. Plus I know why he wanted to talk to me _**alone**_, ugh that damn shit! It means business that we are going to meet Maria today! Damn it! The ANCIENT PYTHONESS! Again William will make me feel frustrated, that damn shit is a sneaky hermit! WILLIAM will pay soon.

So i grabbed my High Neck Backless Navy Blue Lace Champagne Tulle Special Occasions Prom Dresses Short with high heels cloth lovely prom navy blue gold shoes, i put smoky navy blue eye make-up with eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my purse and put some red lip stick on then I was done.

Before I go I kissed my two vampires and write a letter for them, for this two vampires knows where I am, when I was done I go down stairs and meet William in the living room, the maids greeted me as always and I asked them if William is already there in the living room, the maids answered "his there in the living room miss Stackhouse, waiting for you" I thanked them and start walking down the halls that leads to go to the living room, I got there and saw William there, my eyes went wide when I saw my friend that his wearing a hot suite today?! I was totally shocked but I heard William chuckle at me. I scowl at him and look away. At the corner of my eye, I saw William gave me a sexy smirked which makes me feel aroused at him. I shook my head and looked straight at his eyes.

"So tell me William, what is today's meeting? Because I know we are going to meet Maria today, am I right?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised at him.

"Well you got me love, yes we are going to meet her but with the rest of the Monarch accept the queen of Louisiana and king of Mississippi for some business, not only that, they wanted to meet you because they wanted to meet the _**future queen of Fae, vampires and Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi**_" William said with a serious tone. I sighed and nodded at him.

"Okay, that's good that you tell me our plan today but let's eat first then we are going to Maria with the rest of the Monarch for our meeting. Is that okay?" I asked him. William think first if he will say yes or no then for a couple of minutes he nodded at me, i sighed in relief and told him let's go for us to be early in the meeting, he nodded again then we go outside and go to the driveway for us to take my car white Ferrari 458. William was shocked that I got this car and he smirked at me when he make a comment that Eric and godric spoiled me a lot, I rolled my eyes at him and I didn't say anything although he himself likes my car , okay back to reality. William go inside of my car and sat in the passenger sit and I hop inside the drivers sit, I asked him first that where are we going to meet them plus where we are going to eat before we drive away from godric's house.

"Well we are going to meet them at Ritz- Carlton's one of the conference room because the king and queens are there so we are going to eat first of one of the Ritz- Carlton's restaurant, so relax okay love" William said with a sooth sexy voice. I rolled my eyes at him again and start the car, I drove away from godric's driveway, the ride to godric's home till Ritz-Carlton was quiet, we didn't talk at all but I can feel that Willy was watching me carefully for some reason, I felt a little bit uncomfortable the way William is watching me but I ignore it and put my concentration on the road.

When I look at the corner of my eye to see what time, it's almost 6, where the sun will set soon and the vampires will be awake. I know this is a meeting but there's something William isn't telling me, so I need to find out soon.

"William, there's something that you aren't telling" i said in a cold tone. He flinched, the way I talk to him but I saw in the corner of my eye that he smirked at me in a playful manner. I shook my head and looked at the road for us not to get into an accident. I waited for his answer.

"Well you got me again Isa" William said with a smirked on his damn face. I shook my head at him and looked at the road again.

"Tell me what's going on boy?!"

"Well, you see Isabella, the kings and Queens wanted to meet you for a specific reason, (I raised my eyebrow and nodded), it's complicated but just to let you know that Eric will be there", I looked at him confused.

" why in the hell, Eric will be there? He isn't a king although Sophie-Ann is still Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas".

"Because my dear,( William put his hands at my tights and squeeze it) the monarch knows that you will be the future queen with Eric beside you, so they want to see you ASAP".

I sigh and looked at the road again, William's hands stayed at my tights until we arrive at Ritz-Carlton hotel. I park my car at the private parking lot although the security guard asked us why we parked in the private parking lot, William explained it to him and let him see that security pass for us to park my car there, the security apologized to us and let us through but the way this security is looking at me with a lust and interested expression on his fuck face, I didn't like it because I know there's something going on but I let go. William caught my disgust expression looked at the security guard, he grabbed my waist and kissed me at my neck to let this guard knows that I am Williams?

I was shocked, why in the hell William did that for? I looked behind us that the security guard just smirked at us and walk away. I was totally damn confused but I just let William lead the way. I wanted to ask William, why in the hell he did that for? I know he had a huge reason for doing that.

"Okay William, what is that for?" William stop walking and stand in front of me, he looked carefully at my face and sighed.

"Well I did that because that security isn't normal human being, he's a pureblood vampire and I know he smelled you although you are part of pureblood family in your own bloodline so I rather act like your boyfriend for Eric especially Godric" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you anyway" he smiled at me and we start walking inside the hotel for us to eat then go to that damn meeting although I felt my Samsung vibrate. I grabbed my phone inside my purse and see who give me a message.

Eric gave me a message, telling me that he will come soon but I need to eat first because the meeting starts at 9. I sighed in frustration and text Eric in returned: _**"Okay daddy! I'll eat first then I'll see you soon, meet me at the lobby with William, love u**_

_**Isabella Stackhouse.**_

Eric's message me back that it says:

"**Okay lover, I'll see you both soon "**

**Eric**

Okay sometimes Eric sends me something that makes my body shiver down my spine. I smiled at the message and put my phone back in my purse. I told William to let us eat first at one of Ritz Carlton's restaurant that name Toca restaurant.

William and I got a table very fast when the lady asked about our name when we enter in Toca restaurant which means my future husband get us a reservation already in a sneaky way, that means today I have to talk him alone for this and about the meeting with the kings and queen, I sighed in frustration.

We ate silent in a comfortable way but when a man with a black suite enter the restaurant and approach us, it means it's time to see the monarch and Eric. William looked at me with concern but I looked at him with confidence **but** before I stand up, William grabbed my wrist to stop me to walk away from our table, I turned around and looked at him with my eyebrow raise, although William's expression is unreadable and that makes me confused because I know willy wants to tell me something before we go to the meeting.

When the guard is already in front of us and told us that the kings and queens is waiting for us at the ballroom, we both nodded and told him that we will be right there. The guard nodded at us both and walk away but I turned around again and raised my eyebrow at William of why he didn't let go of my wrist although he didn't let it go _**yet**_, he has a reason for doing that.

"William, is there something wrong?"

"Well my love, you have to change your outfit because the king and queen doesn't believe us that you are the heir of the throne of both of your grandfathers so you need to change of your royal outfit"

"REALLY, WILLIAM I'm going to kill you for this! But fine I will do it"

William smirked at me and grabbed my wrist again for us to get out of the restaurant, I sighed in irritation for this, I know he's doing this on damn purpose! Well my day will get more complicated or interesting!?


End file.
